A Beginning Of Any Great Matters
by Sam-L-B
Summary: Violet Sullivan is the only child of Victor who had a one night stand in mid 1977, she is also the best friend of Nathan Drake. She has been a treasure hunter since she was young and improved over some time. Follow the journey of Nathan Drake and Violet Sullivan. (Sorry the description is bad)
1. Prologue

_"There must be a beginning of any great matters, but the continuing into the end until it be thoroughly finished yields the true glory."_

 _-Sir Francis Drake, 1587_

"I'm off the coast of Panama, where we've just recovered what we believe to be the coffin of legendary explorer Sir Francis Drake, who was buried at sea over 400 years ago."

I watch from the side of the boat as Nathan opens the coffin with a crow bar whilst a woman named Elena Fisher records it all for some kind of TV show.

"Are you sure you wanna be defiling your ancestor's remains like that?" Elena asks as she stops recording, Nathan stops opening the coffin and Elena starts recording Nate.

"You make it sound so dirty" Nathan laughed before Nathan could finish I shout from across the boat.

"Only you would think that Nate!" which caused Nate to laugh more, he moves to the other side of the coffin now next to Elena and finishes what he was going to say "Besides, I thought you didn't believe me."

"Well I did do my research. And apparently, Francis Drake didn't have any children"

Here we go again, it seems to everyone that Drake had no children and Nathan always denied him having no children.

"Well, History can be wrong, you know" and that was an answer he has never given before. He normal replies 'Not with his wife in England'. "For example-You can't defile an empty coffin" he says as he opens up the coffin. I move towards the coffin and help Nate open it and Nate was right, it was empty.

"What the hell-?" Nathan and I both kneel down beside the coffin, Elena standing behind us as she films Nathan pulling out a slowly rusting, metal box. He opens it up to reveal and small note book, I look over Nate's shoulder as he starts flicking through the book, which has a load of drawings and information in it. Nate and I look at each other with a smile.

"You devil" He laughs now looking back at the book

"What is it? C'mon hold it up-"Elena said but Nathan denied, I knew he would regret allowing her to come and signing the contract.

"No, no, no- no way" as he pushes the camera away from the book "The deal was the coffin, that's it"

"Wait a minute, if my show hadn't've funded this expedition, you wouldn't've"

"Hey, hey you got your story, lady"

"Look, Mr Drake, you signed the contract" I was waiting for her to say that, I turn towards Nate.

"I did warn you not to sign the contract but you didn't listen!" I said harshly which caused him to laugh and I could tell Elena was getting annoyed.

"I have a right to see every single thing-" Nathan quickly cut her off "Whoa whoa...could you hold that thought?" I lean against the rail of the boat as Nate radio's my father. I watch as boats start to get closer, I grab my gun from my belt before walking towards a box with two guns and ammo. I quickly open it and grab one for Elena before handing it to her and asking.

"Do you know how to use one of these?" Quickly cutting of Nate and Elena's conversation about the pirates which are getting closer every second, I had the gun in front of me. "Yeah, It's like a camera... you just point and shoot, right?" she asks and takes the gun off me and I reply.

"Good girl"

"Here we go" I hear Nate say, I quickly hide behind on of the wooden boxes, near the railing and start shouting the pirates on the boat.

"How they hell did they find us out here?" Elena asks Nate as she hind behind the box next to me, I could tell she was scared.

"These guys have been tailing us for weeks" Nate replies as he helps me kill the pirates. "What did you do to piss them off?" before Nate could answer I reply for him "It's a long story now helps us kill these guys!"

I quickly get up and shoot the barrel on the boat causing an explosion which killed the rest of the men on the boat, another boat come past but before they could start shooting Nate, shot the barrel like I had. Why do they have them on the boats? What's the point?

More boats come by some of the pirates climbs into our boat so Nate and I both had to fight them off the boat, as Nate punches one I kick the other off the boat and before he could come back up I shoot him in head. Another boat comes by one of the men had a rocket launcher so we need to take him out and FAST. Unfortunately there was no barrel on there for us to shoot. I hear Nate on the other side of the boat shouting.

"Whooo! All right Sully!" I look up to see my fathers water plane, I start cheering also, my father flies straight past causing the boat with the man with the rocket launcher to almost tip over but not fast enough for the man to blow up our ship

We all group in the middle and Nate panicked "Whole ship's gonna explode! We gotta jump!" before we could Elena decides to go back to collect her camera. She's going to get us KILLED, so I leave them to it and dived into the water and waited for them to jump in. They both jump in as the ship exploded. I start swimming towards the plane my father just landed.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" My father laughs who is no surprises smoking a cigar which Nate replied "I had everything under control until they blow up the boat"

"Yeah...whatever you say Nate" I said as I swam up to him, he looks at me with a smile.

"I'm glad your alright" which caused me to smile, my father places a ladder by the door and I start to climb up as Nate asks Elena "You alright?"

"Nothing than a few years of therapy won't fix" she replies holding the camera above her head, my father grabs the camera and starts helping her out of the water and as he did he complements her and after introducing themselves they leave Nate to climb in by himself so I decide to go and help him, I grab his hand and pull him up which he thanks me for and closes the door.

I walk away and sit on the floor as Nate asks "Whaddya say we get out of here before we attract any more attention?" and with that we flew across the sea to get back where our other boat is. I stand behind Nate and dad.

"Well?" my father ask still smoking his cigar which I hate him doing. Nate holds the small book up and replies "A little present from Sir Francis" which dad laughs and asks "So you found the coffin? Wait a minute-is it what I think it is?"

"Drake's lost diary"


	2. Chapter 1

beginning_any_great_matters-chapter/set?id=199427673

"So look when Drake sailed into the pacific, he took the Spanish fleet completely by surprise. He captured their ship, he took all their maps, their letter, their journals and he recorded everything in this diary" Nate said, Nate, dad and I are all in the boat whilst Elena walked up and down next to the boat on the phone.

"Uh-huh, so this-" my father got cut off by Nate "But when he got back to England, Queen Elizabeth confiscated all his charts and logbooks including this one-and then swore his entire crew to silence"

"Yeah, so this-" My father tried to speak again but got cut off again by Nate, I sat on the table we are all around, knees up to my chest and look over to my father shrugging my shoulders when dad looked to me.

"Y'see, Drake discovered something on that voyage, Sully, Vi. Something so secret, and so valuable, they couldn't risk it getting out"

"All right Nate-just pretend a minute that we don't really care about any of this stuff and cut to the chase, would'ya" and Nate looks over to me and I say. "I don't give a shit personally" which caused Nate to sign with a smile and reply.

"Father and daughter only interested in the climax, things proves your related" which caused my father and I to look at each other with a smile, I may look more like my mother but I do act like my father.

"You must be a real hit to the men and ladies" which caused me to laugh while my father answers "Never got any complaints"

"You properly have, you just won't tell us" I say with a smirk which made Nate laugh and agree before he finally cut to the chase about the diary "Okay then, I'll jump to the good part, just for you two" and that's when he turns to a page and hands it over to my father and me, I turn my head to have a look but I refused to move off the table and the diagram on the page makes us laugh happily.

"El goddamn Dorado," I say with a smile as I keep looking at the page. Nate had his hands on his hips and replies "He was onto something big, all right"

I turn to Nate and ask "Does it say anything else?" and caused him the reply cocky "Oh, so now you're interested, huh?" as he takes to diary from dad's hand.

"Yeah" is all my father says now leaning on his hands which are placed on the table next to me.

"Well, unfortunately no-last page was torn out...I'm telling you, Sully, Vi. This is it - this is finally it" and jumped off the table and stood next to Nate smiling that we have a good chance to find something big but that went until I remembered Elena.

"Only, we got one little problem" and both men look to where I pointed. To Elena, who's still on the phone.

"Vi. The girl can hold on her own. You seen her." and I quickly reply. "Fine you go on out there and tell her "we just found the lost City of Gold" Maybe her producer can get it on the air tonight" and Nate looks outside towards Elena.

"Oh, come on" Before I could say anything else cocky and with sarcasm my dad asks.

"Nate-do you trust us?"

"More or less"

"Good, cause we're gonna have every two-bit scumbag in the world racing us to the treasure unless we cut her loss right now"

"You're a real gentleman, Sully" and that was all Nate said as my father answers before walking towards the wheel, and I was about to sit on the floor until I release Elena was looking in and I wave and sat down. I knew she didn't trust us and after that we were off.

* * *

We all walked through a large forest to try and find the El Dorado as we walked the hill, Nate and I walked in front before we could walk any fertha I hear my dad.

"Hold. Hold on you two. I'm not as young as I used to be." as he takes deep breaths, I released my black tank top had risen and my denim blue shorts and had fallen a bit. "I knew I should have wore a belt" I whisper to myself but I didn't release Nate had heard me as he chuckled quietly.

"You weren't too old for that little barmaid in Lima, were you?" Nate asks which made me fell quite sick and it caused me to groan and carry on walking, the two men following behind.

"Well, that was different. Although I must admit, equally as strenuous" he replies.

"Well, hang in there old timer. We're just about there" Nate laughs, I decide to comment on his one-night stand.

"You need to be careful dad if you don't. You'll have more children to look after" I look behind and smile as he replies "Yeah you're right, I can hardly control you" which caused Nate to laugh while I smirk, Nate and I walk in front, beside each other.

"Y'know, this reminds me- I ever tell you about the time pawned a 16th-century Santo off on Pablo Escobar?" My fathers ask as we all climb onto a large rock.

"I remember that" I announce with a laugh as my father laughs and carries on "Ah, risky move, but by the time he figured-it-out it was gone...Nate are listening to me?"

"Hanging on every word" as replies jumping over to a rock which I followed and I hear my dad in the distances "Ah, why waste my breath" I laugh and we all walk past the small stream as I walk next the Nate I ask "You really think Francis Drake came all the way up here, huh? We're an awful long way from England" Nate didn't bother to reply as he couldn't find the thing he was looking for.

"I don't get it...according to this we're right on top of the mark" Nate says with a confused expression and looks around.

"Maybe you're not reading that thing right. Let me see" but Nate wouldn't allow it as he stops him "No, this is the place" I look around before I announce the obvious.

"There's nothing here, Nate. Another goddamn dead end."

"Easy Vi, just relax" Nate tries to calm me down but all he got was a glare "Let's take a look around"

There has to be something here.


	3. Chapter 2

We all started searching but there was nothing in the area until we find a small gap leading further into the forest, I walked behind Nate while my father walked behind me, once we turn a small corner which is guided by extremely large rocks.

"Well, this is more like it!" my dad states obviously happy that we found something, my dad went with Nate as he searched the left side whilst I searched the right and all I could find is vines, leaves, and stone. I look up to see Nathan jumping from these unknown old stones. I leave him to it as I go right into the middle only to find it shallow.

"Nate! If you climb over here and push the rock it should break through the ground" I announce as Nate nods and carries on climbing his way over. Once he was up he started to push it so my dad and I quickly move back just before the rock could hit us and kill us. Nate pushed the rock over and like I expected it went straight through.

"Good going you two" My father compliment. Nate jumps down next to me and smiles and we walked down into the unknown hidden cave. As we walk in I hear my father state "Uh, think we're gonna need flashlights for this one" We all turned on the flashlights we carried to only be attack by bats and let's just say the Nate was the only one to react but he is in front. We carried walking further into the cave and jumped down the broken stone stairs.

"What a warm and homey place, huh?" my father asks once we entered this large part of the cave, Nate replied who is standing on a fallen part of the caves ceiling "Not quite what you were expecting , huh?"

"Yeah-where's all the damn gold?" I was waiting for him to ask that.

"Properly already been taken" I replied with a bit of sadness, now this proves I'm related to him. "No-good limey pirates" My father said with a bit of anger. I watch as Nate kneels down, picking up a metal helmet which was obviously left when they took everything as it's rusted.

"No it wasn't Drake. Check this out" as he hands my father the helmet. "Looks like the Spanish got here before he had" and that caused my father to throw the helmet in anger.

"What the hell Sully?" Nate asks and my father angrily replies "Nate, I'm not looking for a lousy piece of tin! I'm up to my eyeballs in debt!" he took a seat on the rock "I was countin' on this one" I knew it was true, he is up to his eyeballs in debt which I offered to help him with.

"Don't worry dad, there could something further into this cave?" I say trying to calm him down which I knew he didn't believe. "Too many big bar tabs in Lima, I guess?" I hear Nate ask from behind me, which did make my father laugh and responds as he untie his shoe laces to remove his boot "That, and well, just a few bad deals" I turn to Nate to see him kneeling on the floor as he shines his flashlight to one the columns.

"Yeah, well, we always told you to stay away" Nate states which are true, ever since I met Nate when I was 14 we always told him to stay away but he obviously didn't listen as he wouldn't be in this mess right now.

from the bad guys - and the bad girls" I finished Nate sentence.

"Yeah, looks who's talkin'," My dad says which Nate sent him a 'shut up look', what were they on about. Nate gets up and looks to me and walks off with my father right behind. I look at them, eyebrows raised before shaking my head and ran after them.


	4. Chapter 3

I found the two men trying to find a way up to the upper floor, Nate walked to the edge to look for a way up. "Careful Nate-That's quite a drop," I say with a lot of worry covering my tone. Nate looks back and replied "You're not kidding" I roll my eyes at his sarcasm.

I look up to the upper floor to see a red barrel at the top, laying next to one of the totem-like statue. I pull out my gun and shot at the barrel which made an explosion causing the statue to fall, we all move back so none of us got hit. The statue lands with a large thud.

"That'll work" I hear my dad laugh, making me laugh. Nate walked up first properly to make sure it was safe, I followed behind once he got up then my father. We reached the top to only see a door which is closed and impossible to open by lifting, thankfully there was a chain by the door, Nate went towards the chain and started to pull it, he let it go hoping it would stay open which it didn't.

"Here-let me do it" My dad said and he starts pulling the chain to allow me and Nate to walk through. "I'll hold it open. See if you can jam it from the other side"

Nate and I both went towards a wooden trolley which is full of wood, we both start to push it until it stayed under the door. "All right let go. This ought to hold it" Nate announced and dad lets it go. The door hit the wood and held the door there for a few seconds.

"Hurry Dad!" I tell him, my dad climbs under the door just in time as the door broke the wooden trolley into pieces which almost hit Nate. "That was a little too close...let's hope this place has a back door, huh?"

Nate and I ignore what my father said as we both walk towards the only way out which is covered by some long, large blanks of wood properly from the ceiling. I huff in disappointment as I look at the entrance.

"Y'know, this looks familiar" as he looks at the thing in the middle of the room which is connected the ceiling. "I think there's something in Drake's journal about this." and Nate looks into the journal, turning pages until he finds the thing he wants.

"Yeah, here it is... Looks like this thing is some kind of lamp, or brazier. See if you can light it" he tells both of us but the last sentence to my dad more than me.

"So after all your bitching about the cigar, now it comes handy, huh?" My father said he did have a point, both Nate and I always bitched about his smoking. My dad walks up to this extremely large lamp and lights it and the whole thing lit up, lighting up the things which hang off the ceiling. Nate pulls out his pistol and aims it to the smaller lamp near the entrance and he shot at it causing some fire to move and hit the wood and the fire cleared our entrance. "Nice!" I hear obviously from Nate.

"Beautiful!" My dad said I didn't say anything as I walk through to the next room. I look down to see an extremely large drop which would kill us if we jumped down. Nate looks up the wall and starts climbing across. Like hell, I'm going across that neither is my dad so he'll need to find another way down for us.

Nate finally got to the bottom after almost falling off a few times. My dad and I wait for Nate to find us a way down and suddenly there is an explosion where Nate was and I hear a statue on the wall fall and break which revealed a ladder. I start climbing down with my dad and we met Nate down there. Torches in our hands as we all walk through to the next room where there was another lamp and without being asked my dad lights it up.

Instead of lighting any of smaller lamps it closes the door where we just came from but opened the door. We jog down this large corridor which has large columns with drawings on and the fire did light some smaller lamps. We carried on walking until we find this room with a locked door.

"Ah, what now?" I ask this is really getting to me now. It's properly another puzzle and properly in Drake's journal.

"Whaddya make of this?" My father asks as we all walked over this large circle in the floor, there is properly something under there. "Wait, I recognize these symbols..."

"Let me guess they are in Drake's journal" I say as Nate looks in the journaL, Nate just ignored my comment and looked through the journal.  
I huff and sit against one of the columns so now I'm facing away from the two men. I move my legs out and cross them by the ankles, I cross my arms and yawned, waiting for the two men to figure it out.


	5. Chapter 4

Not long after I had sat down the two men had figured out the puzzle which opened the large circle in the middle of the floor, I walk up to stand next to Nate and looked down to see water which if we jumped we would die straight away.

"Pretty deep" I say to Nate, I turn to look up at him to see him looking down the hole. "Yeah. looks like there's a ladder cut into the side. Wait here while I check it out" Nate replies as he walks towards the ladder.

"Be careful Nate" I say with worry, how can he do this without being worried. I watch as Nate goes down the carved ladder and climb to the side and disappears, 'must be an entrance there' I think to myself. I keep looking down to see water coming through, which started to fill the hole more but can still kill us if we jumped down.

"Aw, don't tell me you're going to swim in that!" My father shouts in disgust. "I've been in worse!" I hear Nate shout back up which is true. I sit down on the edge as I watch Nate swim to the other side and disappeared again but this time, he didn't return.

"I made it! I'm on the other side" I hear from the other side of the door, I quickly get up and jogged towards the door where my father now stands keeping our distance just in case of an explosion. "Can you get this open?" my father asks...well shouts. Nate didn't answer which made me worried then suddenly an explosion happened, blowing up the door. I see Nate walking through the now blown up door.

"Nice one!" My dad compliments as we all walk through the broken door walking down another large corridor which has some columns to hold the ceiling up. We come up to another door but this time, it would be a lot easier as next to the door there are two chains on each side. Nate walks to one while my father walks to the other, while I stand in front of the door waiting for them to pull it up. Instead of the door going up it separated in small parts revealing a large, old wooden pathway. Once they opened the door I'm the one who walks through first. I start to walk across the wooden platform.

"Ah, this looks safe" I state as I carry on walking once I get to a certain part I feel the platform wobble "Whoa. oh-uh" I say and this caused me to start running as the platform starts falling apart behind me. "Vi. Get out of there-Now" I hear my dad shout as I carried on running and now started jumping across the platforms which had broken in front of me. Even some of the stones on the wall started to fall and as I try to avoid getting killed, the platform in front of me fell so I had to jump to safety, I did jump and grabbed on the edge before I could fall and I start to pull myself up once I did that I lie on the floor taking deep breaths 'No way in hell I'm going first for things'

I quickly sat up as I notice there is a new pathway for the men, I smile in relief as I notice they are ok. Once they get across my best friend pulls me into a hug which surprises me but it didn't stop me from hugging back, I feel his breath on my ear as he whispers "Never do that again" which made me laugh and I let him go and we all walked up the steps which revealed a room with some beautifully patterned columns and a wall with some patterns but some of it was missing something must have been there a long time ago.

Me, dad and Nate all point our lights at it. "Oh. Man" I hear my father say, I watch as Nate walks up to the wall still pointing his light and states "The Temple must've been built around this"

"Around what?" My dad asks and we all walk up to it, I look at it until I realize what was there before it was taken "A statue"

"A gold statue" I hear Nate announce as he kneeled on the floor looking up to where the statue once was.

"A huge gold statue," My father says which I completely agree on, it definitely was a large statue. "And look here...these people-they're worshipping the damn thing" as my dad points the carved in image. "At least I think their people" My father finishes as we all look at the image.

"Of course" I hear Nate, I turn towards him as he realizes something " 'El Dorado' - 'The Golden Man!' Vi, Sully, It wasn't a city of gold, It was this, It was a golden idol"

"Man, can you imagine what that thing would be worth now?"

"Look over here-tracks" We all point our lights to the floor where the tracks were obviously from the golden idol. "I bet the Spanish dragged it out on cut logs. Huh...we're four hundred years late for this party"

"So the trail is cold?" I ask as my father holds a disappointed look and Nate looks to me and replied "Yeah, it looks that way"

"Sonofabitch!" My father said angrily, I look at him with disappointment I knew he needed this thing so he can pay his debts .

"Unless..."

"Unless what?" I ask Nate who was still looking at the tracks

"We follow the tracks" I can't believe we didn't think of that as the tracks do carry on, I look to Nate and agree, smiling to him. Knowing nothing could go wrong with following a few tracks. Or can it?


	6. Chapter 5

We followed the tracks to only be taken back to the start, where we first got into the cave. "Huh, they stop her" Nate said walking towards a fallen, large stone, standing on top of it as he looked around.

"Yeah- it looks like the back wall of the temple was blown out" My father replies as he walks with me up to Nate who know stood on the grass.

"Yeah. The Spaniards musta made themselves a shortcut to get the treasure out" Nate says and I go up to stand next to him and ask "Swell, now what?" he didn't reply, showing he didn't know, Nate took off up the obvious path, I look over to my father who stood behind me who shrugged his shoulders to me and we both walk after Nate.

We both find Nate standing by a waterfall and we both go to stand with him, I gasp at the sight and as I did Nate said: "Now there's something you don't see everyday."

"My God!" My father announces as he spots what it was, a submarine, a very large, rusted submarine which was somehow hanging off the edge of the waterfall. I walk over to some rocks to help me get up and the two men copied and I go closing the sub which looks amazing up close. I couldn't help but gasp at the scene.

"Whoa", "I'll be damned" I hear behind me, I turn to see the two men god-smacked by the scene, they both walk up next to me and stared at the sub. "Must have come up the river during flood season and gotten stuck" Nate announces, answering the question which was stuck in my mind.

"Let's check it out huh?" Nate asks me and dad, I don't know why he bothered asking my dad as I knew he wouldn't be able to climb up there.

"Nah...Wait, wait, wait. Something about this feels kinda hinky"

"Hinky?" I ask whilst raising my eyebrow to my dad.

"You act like you've never seen a German Ll-boat in the middle of the jungle before" Nate replies as we all look back the sub.

"Nah, I'm being serious" I could tell he was serious by the look on his face and he hardly ever had that look. but this made Nate laugh "Tell you what why don't you stay here, we'll check it out ourselves, we'll call if we run into any Nazis"

"Yeah you do that" as Nate walks ahead he quickly turns back and hands Drake's journal to my dad "Hold onto this for me, will ya?"

Nate turns to me and smiles and walks ahead, looks like I'm going with him. After climbing for quite some time we finally made it on top of the German Ll-boat, Nate get into the boat first and I went after him, once I got in I look around to see the inside has rusted to not just the outside.

"Okay we're in"

"Whaddya see?"

"Something nasty happened to these guys. There's blood everywhere. And soup" Nate announces as he carries on through the boat, looking over his shoulder sometimes to make sure I'm still with him.

"What?!" My father asks in shock, I'm starting to wish I didn't agree to this, Nate walked up to a small door which is locked, he tries to open it but he could so he turned to me "Can you help?" I nod agree before walking up and help him turn it open and once we opened it we pulled it open and climbed through, I look around to see some old rusted bombs on the boat wall. We both climb into where they controlled it, buttons everywhere.

Nate stops in front of me as he notices something, I look over her shoulder to see a dead, slowly decaying body laying between the doorway. "Eugh" Nate says as he pulls the body from the door and old coin fell out of the body suit. Nate picks two up handing one to me so I can have a look. "Now where did you get this, my decomposing friend"

I put the coin into my pocket and Nate does the same and we carry on down to the front of the boat. "I think the trail just got warm again" I announce with a smile and I hear my father ask through the radio. "How so?"

"Well, we just met a guy with pockets full of Spanish gold, only the coins stamped with a mint mark I've never seen before"

"You're kidding me"

"Looks like our German friends had a little secret" I say to Nate and dad. Nate and I carried on our way until we reached another locked door and we both open it up with difficulty as we opened it I could hear water behind the door. We both climb into the reveal that water filled the room, we must be near the front. We climbed through another door, instead of walking through the water we had to swim as the water had gotten too deep. We didn't swim that long as at the end of the room there was a ladder, Nate got up first and he grabs my hand and pulls me through the hole.

"Thanks," I say and took the lead, I look around to see beds in the boat walls. "Cozy" I hear Nate say as we walk into another room which is obviously the front of the boat as there is a large map on the wall, shelf of books. Nate walks up to a curtain and pulls it open to only reveal another decaying body which seems like the captain. Nate looks over to me and points at the body and I nod. Nate pulls out his radio.

"We're in the Captain Quarters...And get this - he's still here"

"What's that supposed to mean?" My dad asks as I walk up to Nate to answer my dad's question.

"Looks like he was killed...ripped to shreds, actually"

"What a way to go"Nate says and quickly responds "Sounds terrible. Check his wallet" and laugh at what he tells us to do.

"You're all heart, Sully" and grabs something from the man's hand, Nate opens it up revealing a slowly ripping map. "No way," I say as Nate pushes everything off the desk next to us but kept the other map there.

"You've got to be kidding" Nate says as he looks to me with a smile.

"Find anything you two?" We hear my dad ask, we didn't answer as Nate grabs the map and walks towards the large one. "UK2642..." and he keeps repeating it over and over until he finds what he's looking for "Gotcha!"

"Are you alright?" My dad asks as he starts to get worried. Nate laughs in delight as he replies "Sully, you're not gonna believe this."

"Try me"

"I think we found our missing page"

"you're kidding"

"Looks like Drake and our German pals were after the same treasure and We've got the map that going to lead us right to it."

"Nate, this better not be another wild-goose chase. We've got to get something out of this trip or-" and that's when I start to get worried as dad stopped talking. "Or what?" I ask but I had no response. I look over to Nate "Nate we have to go something might have happened."

"Sully...you there?...Sullivan?" and I grab Nate and start pulling him out. I really hope he's ok.


	7. Chapter 6

Nate and I finally made it out of the boat with a few problems, let's just say on of the bombs had fallen out of their holder but luckily it didn't blow up. So Nate and I had to swim back to shore to only be met by two unknown men standing where Nate and I had come up.

"Hello," One of the men said offering his hand out to Nate only for him to spit out of the water and start to pull himself and the other man with a machine gun pulled him up "Hey, hey-" Nate said before turning to me and pulls me up, the younger man removed our guns.

"Friends of yours, dad?" I ask as the younger man with brown hair and a small beard points his machine gun at us. My dad didn't say anything but the old man, grey hair and pretty slim introduces himself.

"I'm Gabriel Roman"

"Yeah, we know who you are, asshole" Nate replies, even though he said I knew him I didn't. Hand no idea who he is but I know my dad had something to do with him one way or another.

"Manners, young man. This is just business" Gabriel says and suddenly the younger man pushed us both towards my father who is know standing up hand above his head

"Easy" Nate and I said as we get pushed.

"Put your hands up," The young man said pointing his gun at us as we did what we were told. "See, your friend and your father owes me money, Mr. Drake, Miss Sullivan...A lot of money. So when he told me that you three were onto something big. "The find of a lifetime," he said. Well, I was intrigued. But he's made grand promises before. Haven't you, Victor?" Gabriel starts walking up to my father know standing in front of him. "And here we are again. Another fool's errand"

"Sheesh, does he always go on like this?" Nate asks my dad to only be hit in the leg by the man machine gun who now stood behind us.

"Take it easy, Navarro" Gabriel orders with a soft tone he had through his whole speech. "So, I'm afraid the time is up. Unless of course you both found something in there... that might compensate for all this unpleasantness?"

"He's screwing with two, Nate, Vi. They heard everything. Just give' em the map" My dad announces for the first time we come to shore, Nate moves his hand into his pocket to only be ordered to move slower by Navarro which he did, handing it to Navarro.

"What does a Kriegsmarine map have to do with El Dorado?" Navarro asks has he hands the know open map the Gabriel who look over it.

"What, do you think this is a coincidence?" my dad asks "The German were after the same treasure- that map has something to do with it...So we square?" My father finishes and Gabriel replied now looking at my dad.

"For now...But just for a reminder..." Gabriel pulls out his gun, aiming it at Nate and I. "Hey, come on, leave them out of it"

"Yeah, don't you guys usually just cut off a finger or something," Nate said with a little smile, I turned to him and glared as Gabriel replies "That's far too vulgar" He keeps is gun aimed at us "No, I think this will hurt them a bit more"

"Now, whoa, whoa, whoa," my dad says, walking up to me and Nate, hands still in the air "C'mon, Roman, they've got nothing to do with-" Gabriel moves his gun to my dad's chest and fires hitting my dad on his left side.

"No...no, DAD!" I shout as tears start to fill my eyes.

"Sully! Sully!" I hear Nate shout and runs forward to Navarro, holding onto his machine gun, trying to get past then suddenly a large explosion come from the boat, killing the men on the boat and caused the four of us to fall to the floor. Nate and I quickly get up, I stared at my father's now dead bod and a tear falls down my cheek, Nate grabs me by the hand and starts pulling me away as Gabriel and Navarro start to stand up.

Nate and I ran for some time to get away from the men shouting at us, we did have to fight our way through as men literally come from every corner. Nate and I ran behind a corner, Nate stayed hidden but I just kept walking into a large patch thankfully still hidden, sliding down to the wall, placing my head on my knees as I quietly sobbed. I couldn't believe he's gone now I've lost all my family, my mother had died at both and I was taken to my dad at only a few weeks old.

I feel a hand go onto my shoulder, I look up to see Nate looking down at me with such sympathy. "Come we better go" I just put my head back onto my knees and replied.

"Just leave me here, what's the point. I may as well die here...I have nothing to live for"


	8. Chapter 7

Nate grabs my head in his large hands as he says with a strong tone.

"That's not true, you have me and will always have me. I know you lost your father and I'm so sorry about that but I lost a father figure. Violet, you're strong, you can survive this and I'll make sure you will. So come on we're going back."

I look up at him with red puffy eyes, his hand stuck out to help me up which I took, he pulls me up to me feet, hugging me tight as I try not to cry, I wrap my small hands around his waist as his move around my shoulders, his head rests on mine.

We let each other go and start walking towards Elena who just stood there with a frown obviously feeling sorry for us. We all start walking back to the cave where that statue was dragged out, Nate runs ahead. Leaving me with Elena, I feel her grab my hand turning me towards her. "I'm so sorry about your father," She says letting go of my hand, I smile slightly to her and nod before walking to Nate who's aiming his gun at someone, pulling the trigger causing an echo to move through the blown up entrance. Elena and I run towards the broken biller but I run straight past to grab the gun from the now dead man. I pick up the gun to only be shot at. Normally I'd flinch and run behind something but this time, I stayed where I am, aiming my gun and killed every last on of them, making sure they suffered for what their leader did to my dad.

I didn't bother waiting for Nate and Elena, I just carried on the journey, killing people as I went. It didn't take me long to get to the front instead of carrying on I decide to wait for Nate and Elena to come, I did feel a bit guilty for leaving them but I just had to kill them and make them suffer. I waited for over ten minutes until some more men turned up shooting at me, I pull out my gun and started shooting them until I run out of bullets, I stayed behind the biller covered in leaves and vines. I waited for my death which half of me was happy about but the other half was scared as I would be leaving Nate. The one I've loved for a long time.

Suddenly I hear more gunshots but this time coming from the cave I haven't long come out of. I look over to see Nate and Elena coming out, I smile when I see them. They are alive and still fighting. "Come on" I hear Nate call, I start running back to the car I lead the way with Nate while Elena run behind us. We all jump into the car as we get away from the men.

"You two always been this popular?" Elena asks as she pulls the large leaves of the top of the vehicle.

"Well, we do seem to attract the scum of the Earth" Nate replies doing the same. I just climb into the passenger seat, resting my feet on the dashboard as I stare ahead, listening in to Nate and Elena's conversation.

"Do you have a good memory?" Nate asks as I notice in the corner of my eye, him climbing into the driver's seat before turning behind him properly where Elena was sitting.

"Yeah, why?"

"UK2642...you got that?"

"Yeah, what is it," Elena asks, I look over to see Nate pulling out a brown, slowly tearing piece of paper, handing it over to Elena as he replies. "It's Kriegsmarine coordinates, I think I know where the Spanish took El Dorado"

"El Dorado?" Elena asks, I forgot she didn't know about it. we did leave her at the docks. "The problem is, so do the bastards who killed Sully...Damn it!" Nate said, hitting the steering wheel when it wouldn't start up.

"If the Spanish found the treasure, they had to've moved it there, to that island. And Drake followed 'em"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Elena asks with an exciteful tone "I'll get the story, and you get...whatever it is you two are after. C'mom, c'mon, c'mon"

"Hey, this isn't going to be a vacation, you know," Nate says with a serious tone which he doesn't have often. "I can take care of myself. Besides, you owe me one" Elena replies as I let my hair loose.

"I suppose I do," Nate says and starts the car and drove back the way me, dad and Nate had come from.

* * *

Really sad about the death of Christina Grimmie. RIP. All the love and support for her family.


	9. Chapter 8

Nate, Elena and I are still going after the treasure and now flying over to where Nate thinks it will be. Nate sat in the drivers seat, Elena sitting next to him whilst I sat in the back. Nate wanted me to sit with him so he could make sure I was ok but I obviously refused, I just need some time alone to realize that I've basically lost everything, lost all my family.

"We're on the trail of the lost treasure of El Dorado, and it's brought us here, to this tiny island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean." I hear Elena say and yes she still filming for her TV show.

"Let's get a closer look," Nathan said "...and hope we're the first ones here" and let's just say I don't even want to be here, I don't even want the treasure anymore, I've given up. I know we're not going to get it so why are we even bothering but I never told them this.

I could hear Elena and Nate talking about getting the treasure, they even tried to get me into the conversation but I refused to talk and when they asked me a question, I just looked down and ignored them and I knew it was annoying Nate and I know he's worried he's going to lose me because of the death father and he just might.

As I stared down to the floor, the plane suddenly gets hit causing all of us the panic, I stood up quickly, opening the door to see people we're shooting missiles at us, Nate tried to dodge them but one hit the plane and started a fire and I knew it was going to blow.

"Umm...Nate, we need to go" I say but he didn't listen to me, I rolled my eyes and grabbed a parachute, placing it onto my back, grabbing my gun and placed it into my belt before grabbing another parachute and chucked it into Elena's lap, both of them turn to me as I stand by the door getting ready to jump.

"If we don't go now we are going to die, so...I am going to jump out as you aren't listening so I'll see you down there" and that's when I jumped. I could hear Nate shouting to me but I couldn't do anything now. Once I got further to the ground, I pulled my parachute and glided down to the ground, I look up to see Nate jumping out of the plane, I smile to see he did listen but it faded once I fall a lot faster and I watched in horror I didn't notice a missile coming at me.

I hit my parachute causing it to catch on fire. "Oh no" and that's when I started to fall faster by every second and thankfully in a way blackness came over.

I slowly come back, opening my eyes to only close again from the brightness of the sun. I shade my eyes with my hand as I try and look at my surroundings. I notice I am surrounded by trees proving that I am in a forest. I slowly sit up, to see if I could find a path to get out and find Nate but I fall back as I feel a pain shooting up my side. I move down to feel there is something sticking out but before I could pull it out, I hear a twig break making me turn to only see a familiar face.

Nathan Drake.


	10. Chapter 9

"Violet" I hear Nate say before I see him standing right above me, I could see the panic come over his face as he looks at the sharp object which had pierced through my waist, I notice him pale as he looks at it.

"It's okay, I'm okay" I reassured him with a smile, I could tell it helped him a bit but I could still see the panic over his face, I watch as he kneels down next to me, on the side where my wound is.

"We need to get out of here and find Elena before any of those men find us," Nate said as he places his hands the piece of the sharp object which sticking out of my waist "I'm going to have to pull it out. On the count of 3. 1. 2."

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Tears filled my eyes as Nate pulled the now known object out of my waist, I watch as Nate rip his top and wrapped it around my waist before pulling me up, being carefully of the injury. I stumble a bit but I got my balance and we headed off.

-  
It took some time to find what we were looking for. Well, we weren't looking for it exactly but I bet it has some importance to what we are looking for, especially Elena.

The place we found looked like a mixture of a castle and an extremely large prison but looks more like a castle. It took Nate hardly any time to get up to the none barred window but it took me a while, maybe more than twenty minutes and once I got into the large building, I couldn't help but slide down the wall and sat on the floor with agony.

My waist is feeling worst than ever, I couldn't move as the pain is unbearable. I look up to Nate to see he was over by a large crate, picking up some weapons, a hand machine gun, a pistol and a hand full of grenades. Nate puts the machine gun in his gun patch and walked over to me to hand me to the pistol.

I weakly pull the pistol from his hand before allow my hand to drop, the gun still in my hand, I've never felt so weak in my life and properly this is going to be the last time I'm ever going to feel this.

"Come on Vi, we need to get going" I heard Nate. I look up at Nate, a tear rolling down my cheek as I stutter a reply. "N-Nate, y-you have t-to get o-out of h-here, leave me here a-and get yourself o-out of here"

"NO! I am not leaving you here. Come on I can get you out" I shake my head, disagreeing with him and I just lowered my head, I knew this is going to be my last moment and I don't want Nate to be here when I do. I don't want to leave him. I love the man so much.

"Violet, you are going to be ok," Nate said trying to convince me otherwise but it didn't work. I could hear Nate walking around properly trying to think of a way to convince me but he did something I never expected him to do.

I feel two hands grab my cheeks and pull my head up so now I'm looking him in the eye, I watch as he starts leaning in, I close my eyes once I feel his lips connect with mine, hopefully, this will give me the strength to live.

-  
Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update but if there are any Assassin's Creed Syndicate fans, I've just recently published a Jacob Frye fanfiction. The Secret Assassin.


	11. Chapter 10

I slowly pull away, I stare at him with shock. I never expected him to kiss me but I'm glad he did. I notice Nate smiling at me before he grabs my hand and lifts me up, I wrap my arm over his shoulder whilst his holds onto my waist.

"We need to go and find Elena," He says and helps me move forward.

Looking for Elena did turn bad as now Nate and I are locked up in a cell of the castle and I have no idea who locked us up. The people who locked us up did have the decency to bandage me up which I am thankful for.

I sat in the corner of the cell, waiting for an unconscious Nate to awake. It took a few more minutes until Nate started to stir and wake up, I watch as he looks around the cell and turns towards me and signs in relief.

"Are you ok?" Nate asks with a concerned tone, I nod my head saying 'I'm alright', we just stared at each other until a voice breaks the contact.

"I know I'm not a big-time treasure hunter like you two, but I doubt you're gonna find El Dorado in there"

I turn to where the voice came from, behind a small bar window there stood Elena, Nate slowly rises to his feet before coming over to me to help me to my feet.

"How'd you two get yourselves into this mess?" Elena asks, obviously not knowing that the only reason we are in here is because of her.

"Trying to rescue you," I say as I walk towards Elena, trying to find a loss bar in the wall "Oh, that's so sweet" Elena replies with a smile as she looks at the wall from the outside "Traditional sandstone brick and stucco...Limestone mortar...huh"

"How'd you get to know so much about this?" Nate asks, I'm not gonna lie, I never expected her to know all this and I know where she is going with this information.

"Properly from her tv show," I say as I look over to Nate before looking back to Elena to see if I was correct.

"That's correct- episode 4, "Architects of the New World". Yup, it'll take a tug to pull these bars out"

"What. No, wait...are you sure" Nate asks, now extremely worried, I turn to him placing my hand on his shoulder before I announce "Don't worry, Elena's right it will only take a tug for this to break"

"Get outta my way, bodoh!" We hear Elena shout from the bottom, it's not only her voice we could hear as some other voices come from behind a wooden door just in front of our cell.

"Cepatan, open the goddamn door!"

"Oh crap," Me and Nate said at the same time as the door is kicked by this dark skinny man. "Hey, Drake," The strange man said as he walks towards us.

"Eddy Raja. I shoulda guessed" Nate replies, I look over to him with an eyebrow raised. 'of course, he knows him, he seems to know everyone who is looking for treasure or to kill him.'

"Fascinating documents, huh?" Eddy replies, waving the document before opening it right in front of Nate and I. I look down to it to see it is our map.

"Seems like this "Sir Francis" was in my line of work."

"Don't flatter yourself, Eddy," Nate replies still had a cheerful tone, Nate always seemed to have his cheerful moments when things get serious, I'll never understand it.

"Always ready to be enemies, eh?" Eddy laughs and this caused Nate to chuckle. "Tell you what - lead me to the gold and I just might let you live"

"Is that it? is that my deal, Die now, or help you, and die later. It's a tough call, but you know what? I'll take die now" I look over to Nate , my mouth wide open, I can't believe him, I hope Elena hurries up.

"Tai Kamu! Listen to me maggot - I was promised the treasure on this goddamn rock! And now my men are dying. They can't even go outside to take a piss without an armed guard, and I have nothing to show for it!" Eddy said with such anger, he looked like to me he was having a child's tantrum.

I hear a small noise from the barred window, Nate and I turn to look, to only see a hook being hooked onto one of the bars, it's obviously Elena.

"I am making you a fair offer. You help me find the treasure, and the last man alive gets the gold... and the two girls" Eddy points to me as he finishes his sentence, I look over to his with disgust for only him to wink at me, I try my best not to gag. That is disgusting.

"The girls? Oh, Eddy, one of the girls is long gone she's properly off the island by now, going for help. And this one" Nate points towards me "is staying with me"

"Tai kucking - you were never very good at poker. I will find her and I will get her, trust me. How much trouble can getting this girl be and how much trouble could one girl be?"

And with that the wall from behind us getting pulled apart, Nate covered me from so of the rocks, I look from over Nate's shoulder to see Elena standing up in the drivers seat shouting "Well?! Come on!"

Nate ran ahead but before I went I grabbed the map out of Eddy's hand and shouted a 'thank you' and ran out to Nate and Elena who is already in the car. Nate stood at the back where the large gun is while Elena sat in the driver's seat.

"Come on Vi! Jump in" Elena shouts to me, I jump in the passenger seat, I lean over the seat to reach Nate, I hand him the map before stealing his small machine gun.

Elena starts the car and drove away from the scene, I look over my shoulder as I hear Eddy shout.

"Hentikan mereka! After them!"

Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If there are any Assassin's Creed Syndicate fans, I've published a Jacob Frye Fan Fiction which I named 'The Secret Assassin'


	12. Chapter 11

I sign in relief as we finally escaped Eddy's men, I throw my gun, well Nate's gun onto the top near the windscreen wipers before pulling my feet up to rest them.

"So who was that guy?" I hear Elena ask as she drives the small car through the forest. I look through the small mirror to see Nate no longer on the gun but know holding onto the back as the car rocked over some rocks and unleveled ground.

"Just an old business asso-OH LOOK OUT!"

I quickly remove my legs and quickly grab Nate's gun as I see a cliff coming towards us. "Nate hold on!" I shout towards him and just in time as Elena swerved the car, know facing the way we came, I noticed Nate swing of his feet as we turned and is now holding onto the tire on the back.

I quickly grab onto his hand and pulled him up, I smile at him to see he is okay. "Are you two alright?" Nate asks as he breathes deeply from behind my seat.

"Yeah I'm fine - oh but you're bleeding" Elena replies as she climbs into the back to allow Nate to sit in the drivers seat. "Goes with the territory" Nate replies as he starts the car. "Let's get the hell outta here"

Nate tried to drive off but the car was too far of the cliff, I watch as Nate looks down the wheel and of course Elena had a look too, I look back up to see some people and a car standing right a few meters away from the car. I nudge Nate which caused him to look up to only be met by Eddy clapping his hand and walking up to the car.

"Going somewhere?" Eddy laughs.

"Hey, Eddy!" Nate greets as Eddy still moved towards us and as he did he swung his shotgun over his shoulder. "Did you really think you could escape from moi?"

"No, no - just giving these two young ladies the ten dollar tour"

"Shut it!" Eddy snaps which actually made Nathan stop talking " I bet you're working for them too!"

"What?" Nathan asks with confusion, Nate looks over to me, I just shrug my shoulders, having no idea what Eddy is on about.

"You thought you could set me up and keep everything for yourselves, hm?" and with that Eddy aims his shotgun towards the car. "Get down!" Nate shouts and we all duck from the gunfire which shatters the car window.

"Damn it! This guy is crazy!" I say towards Nate, "Eddy, take it easy, buddy" Nate says and he holds up his hands and leans back up to look at Eddy.

"Well you're out of luck now" Eddy laughs "And out of road. Now give me the map" Eddy finishes still aiming his shotgun at us.

"Hold on" I hear Nate say, I quickly pull Elena into the same seat with me as I knew what Nate was going to do and if she stayed in the back there is a massive chance that she would die.

"All right, you got me, fair and square," Nate says. "Hey, don't move!" Eddy says and for only Nate to reply "Relax, Eddy. I'm just getting the map, like you asked." Nate turns back towards Elena and I and said "I said hold on"

I could tell Elena was going to reply but I got there first. "We are Nate! It's pretty fucking difficult with two people in one passenger seat!"

"Well, hand it over" I hear Eddy shout as I glare over to Nate. "Well, now, you told me not to move. Looks like you're gonna have to come and get it" Nate said. 'Real good time to be cocky, Nate'

"Tai kamu!" Eddy says and aims the shotgun back at the car but before he could shoot, Nate reversed the car of the cliff and into the water.

* * *

We all swam up to the top, away from the car. Nate was the first one up, then Elena, then finally me. "Go! Go!" Nate shouts as some men start shooting us. Once I got out I run towards the wall before sliding down it in pain, I move my now ripped tank top up to reveal there is blood leaking through the bandages but thankfully it was only small, I've must have torn one of the stitches.

I didn't bother telling Nate as he has to much on his plate at the moment so I sucked it up and grabbed my gun and started firing at the men.

Once we got out of that and we killed all the men in that small area, Nate opened the bar door which took us to more crumbling war and water but in the water, there were two red jet skis.

"This was a big mistake" I hear Nate say as I walk towards the steps by the jet skis and sitting down on the step and taking a deep but painful breath as I listen to Nate's and Elena's conversation.

"Y'know I should've turned before the bridge" Elena says, taking a seat on a broken wall and checked over her properly now broken camera.

"That's very funny" Nate replies as he looks back to the wall before turning back to look over to me but I didn't look at him for long as once our eyes met I turned back towards the jet skis.

I look towards the group and whimper quietly as the pain had gotten worse by every second, as the pain finally start to slowly disappear I feel a hand come onto my shoulder, I look over to see Nate smiling at me.

"We've found a way out but we need to get back to the harbor, so you'll be on the jet ski with me," Nate says and walks past me.

'he's going to get us killed.'

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for not updating but no I've got a schedule so for this story I will hopefully update Tuesday or Friday, or even both. This should have been posted yesterday but I had a exam I had to do and I didn't really want to do anything after.


	13. Chapter 12

Nathan and I were in cover on the jet skis, I had a gun that shoots something like grenades. You get the idea, let's just say I don't take notice of the weapons are called as long as they work then they are fine for me.

There is a load of men shooting us and I was the only one who could stop it, if Nate just drives out there is a huge chance that we'll either get shot to death, hit one of the barrels and explode or get out alive and I don't want to take the risk so I shot each spot where one of the enemies stood shooting and blow them up in seconds.

And we did that until we reached the Harbor, Nate and I was the first ones there we stayed in place was until Elena came over the ramp to reach the Harbor.

"There it is," Elena says once she gets across, I look at the building, looking for a way to get in but there seems to be no way in well from this side anyway.

"Y'know, I read a story about-," I say but was cut off by Nathan  
"You read" as he said this I roll my eyes and slap his shoulder before carrying on. "A cursed Inca Treasure...you know you don't suppose that"

"Please, don't tell me you believe in that stuff. I would never for you, Violet would believe something like that" Nathan replies as he drives towards a small surface.

"I'm just saying... something bad happened here. A whole colony doesn't just up and vanish." I reply which caused Nate to laugh a bit before he agreed in a sarcastic way. (To me it sounded sarcastic)

"Well, how do you explain it?" Elena asks as she drives just behind us and Nate didn't answer, he just speeded up towards the surface, stopping the jet ski by some steps, he gets off and helps me get off as he pulls me off another wave of pain spreads through my waist but I thankfully hide it well.

"Looks like that cable would get us up there" I hear Elena say as we walked away from the jet ski's, Nate and Elena were in front of me whilst I stood behind them in pure agony.

"Let's check it out" Nathan replies as he walks in front of us, I follow behind whilst Elena stayed where she was as called "I'll stay here, and keep an eye on our rides. See if you can figure a way to get us to the tower"

Nathan and I didn't bother looking back or replying we just carried on following the surface hoping it will bring us to an entrance but as we carried on there were some men there.

So I hide behind cover which there is a lot of and start shooting at the enemies. Nate stood behind a wall and shooting with his rifle whilst I was behind a broken wall which I had to crouch behind to keep cover, I'm shooting these men with a small pistol as I had no other gun and I handle handguns better.

We carry on moving both of us picking up spear ammo as we go but it didn't last long for it to run out as more men kept coming but now we have to be extra careful as there is a man on top of a small building with a rocket launcher and it could kill us in any minute.

I hide behind one of the pillars whilst the man in the rocket launcher kept shooting at me, giving Nate a chance to kill him, Nate is hiding behind the wall shooting some of the men around us, I peek from the pillar to see the man with the rocket launcher aiming at Nate.

"Nate! Get into cover!" I shout over to Nate, Nate looked over to me before hiding behind cover and just in the nick of time as the man fired a rocket at him but it thankfully missed him. Nate quickly aims his rifle at him and shoot him in the head but he did use a lot of bullets.

We carried on moving, killing people and picking up ammo as we went until finally, we killed them all. I sign in relief before leaning against the wall smiling, Nate smiles at me before asking.

"Are you alright?"

I nod my head but Nate didn't look convinced as he frowns once I nod, he moves closer to me, still had a frown on his waist as he places his hands on my waist causing me to hiss in pain.

"I knew you weren't telling me something" Nate states as he pulls up my tank top to reveal the bloody mess from my wound, Nate look back to me with a concerned look. "Why didn't you tell me?" Nate asks with a worried look.

"I didn't want you to worry, I'm okay I promise," I reply with a smile and pull Nate into a comforting hug. "We should get going," I say as I pull out of the embrace with a smile, Nate agrees but before we went Nate grabs my cheeks in his hands and kisses my forehead and demanded

"You better tell me, if it starts hurting again" I agree and start walking up some steps, Nate told me to stay where I was and surprisingly I listened and I watch Nate jump to platform to platform and once he got to where he needed to be I hear Nate shout. "Go back to Elena and get the jet ski!"

I didn't both answering back as I started running back, even with the pain of my waist. Once I got back to Elena I saw she is sat on her jet ski, I ran towards mine and Nate before jumping on, starting the engine but before I moved anywhere I turn to Elena "Nate found a way in, follow me" and we both drove off.

We both drove down until we see Nate opening a large bar door. Once I get near to Nate I shout up to him. "Down here!" Which caused Nate to look down and smile as he sees that we're both okay. Nate climbs down from the platform and jumps into the drivers seat. (Once I got out of the way of course)

Nate drove through the now opening doorway with Elena behind us and it again didn't take long for people to start shooting again and these guys are really starting to get on my nerves.

"These guys don't know how to quit, do they?" I say to Nate which made him laugh, I grab the gun and start shooting at the men and the barrels they properly threw in. I'm not going to lie there are fewer guys than last time making this situation ten times easier.

Once all the men were killed we circled the small area to find a way out but it seems like the only way out is through another large bar door but there seems to be no way to open it. We all look at the entrance looking for another way to open it.

I look up to see there is two bell, looking things, hanging beside the door. 'Maybe this is the way to get through' I thought before aiming the gun and shooting both of the figures down into the water and the gate slowly opened. The door opened and revealed more surface, Nate and Elena slowly drive the jet ski to some steps.

Nate get's of the jet ski and was about to pull me up but I deny and jump into the drivers seat as I told him. "You've gotta get to the tower! We'll meet you back at the customs house!" and with that Elena and I drive back to the customs house.


	14. Chapter 13

Elena and I both arrive at the custom house and we both sat next to each other on the steps and waited for Nate to arrive. After Nate arrived we all walked into the building.

The inside is absolutely beautiful and I'm not the only one how thought so, Elena did too and I knew this by the way she responds once doing into the room 'Wow'

Nate walks up to one of the shelves full of books and announces to the two of us "These must be all the old ship manifests" I look over to where Nate's looking before looking over to Elena to see her filming Nate picking up one of the books.

"Still seem to be in good shape" Nate states before blowing the dust off the book and instead of taking a look he puts it back on the shelf before walking off towards an open book on the desk. I follow him over before leaning on one of my hands as I look at the book with Nate.

"Hey Elena, come check this out" I called as I keep looking at the book, Elena quickly walks over to us now standing next to us, obviously still filming. I watch as Nate reads the information which I couldn't understand.

"The Esperanza. Sailed from Callao, Peru. Carrying 800 bars of gold, 1200 silver Emeralds... Golden masks, ornaments..."

"Whoa, reading 16th-century Spanish, not just a grave robber after all, huh?" Elena says as she carries on filming the book. Nate ignored it and carried on reading. "Right here. Gold statue, weight: 20 arrobas. That's over five hundred pounds. That's gotta be it" Nate says, turning towards me with a smile.

Nate turns over the page which a large image of the maybe golden statue. "Wow.." I hear Elena say from next to me, I couldn't stop looking at it, I'm not going to lie it's more beautiful than I expected.

"There you are..." I say as I look at the image with awe. "That thing kinda gives me the creeps," Elena says which made me chuckle which caused her to give me a playful glare. Nate carries on turning the pages revealing nothing, that image must have been the last page they have done.

"Huh, that's the last entry..." Nate states as he starts playing with the ring around his neck. I notice Elena looking over at Nate ring before she asks. "That somebody special?"

"What?" Nate asks with confusion as he looks over the top of me to look at Elena. Elena nods towards the ring before Nate answers. "Oh, yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Huh, I had you pegged as more of a woman-in-a-port kind of guy," Elena says, I sort of agree with Elena he does she to be that kind of guy.

"Don't I wish. No, this was ah..." before he carried on I decide to walk away to allow them two to talk about the ring. I'm not going to lie I did feel kind of jealous as it seems the kiss I had with Nate was meant anything, a tear slowly falls down my face but was quickly wiped away. I don't know why I thought I had a chance with Nate, I should have known he would like some like Elena so it maybe the best I don't get involved, just allow them to bond as I know Nate likes her.

So instead of watching them two I walk ahead leaving the room by the steps to only be greeted by the men. One quickly shot at me but I avoided before I grab his neck, swung onto his back until his neck broke. Nate and Elena obviously heard the gunshots as they both run up the stairs to see me shooting some guys on the stairway.

Elena quickly joins me but Nate runs towards me and grabs my head with his two hands but before he could do anything I wipe his hands off before running out into the war between us. I hide behind a wall next to the stairs but I notice the hurt in Nate's eye but I had to ignore it as we had to get rid of these guys.

It took quite some time to kill all the guys but once clearing these guys, Nate opens another barred door which was easier to open, this time, we all walk the edge of the balcony, in search of the boat which isn't here anymore.

"No, there it is." I hear Nate say, I look over to the other side to see the boat. "It's on the other side of the harbor. C'mon" Nate says as he walks back into the building and I slowly follow behind but we both stop by Elena.

"Hey, you know what - why don't I wait here, and you two can swing around and pick me up" Nate walks back over to Elena as I lean onto the doorway and waited patiently for him.

"Okay, what are you up to?" Nate laughs once he reached Elena. "Nothing. I just wanna y'know, stay here and get some more footage. I'll be safe"

"All right - fine. But promise me you'll stay put" Nate said which Elena agrees in a weird hand gesture, Nate walks towards the door and he puts his hand out to stop me walk further.

"You better stay here too, especially with that injury" Nate says but I frown before replying with a sharp, harsh tone. "I'm coming, so deal with it" and with that, I walk off not noticing the looks Elena and Nate shares.

I try and open the large wooden door but it's locked with a padlock so I pull my pistol out and aim it at the lock before shooting it off with ease and kicked the door open to only see there will be a lot of jumping and climbing is going to happen as some of the floors have either crumbled away or was destroyed.

Nate and I jump from platform to platform, one of them crumbled once Nate was on it, just his luck. As we carried on some men started shooting at us again, one with a rocket launcher which could easily kill us.

Nate and I hid behind the wall where the window was before shooting in and killing the men inside with a bit of difficulty as after killing two of the men I ran out of bullets so I had to leave the rest for Nate, which made it more difficult as he had to take care of it himself.

Nate gets to the last platform and killed the last man before turning towards the door and he aims his gun and shoots the lock off causing the door to completely fall out of place. We both jump in to see another barred door, I decide to open it this time and let's say it hurt my wound a lot but I ignored it and ran through the door with Nate once it had been opened and was only met with a hell of a lot more men so I quickly ran down the stairs where I could see some rifles. I hide behind one of the largely crumbled walls and aimed and started shooting once then men came out of cover.

* * *

After that little shooting, we finally reached the boat but we couldn't get onto the boat as some more men started to approach, Nate quickly pulls me into the cover which was behind another broken part of the wall.

"Get this all on the boat now!" I hear one of the men shouts, Nate starts to reload his gun but before he could shot, Elena just came out of nowhere, scaring me a bit.

"How did you get here?" I whisper as Elena turns the camera screen away from me and Nate and replies. "You both really need to see this"

"Now is really not the best time" Nate states before he tries to run out and kill the men but was stopped by me as I pull his shoulder making him come back to where he was.

I grab the camera from Elena and put it in between me and Nate so we both could see. On the screen is a helicopter with the two men who killed my father but it wasn't just them they had someone with them, we both keep watching and the other figure finally announced himself.

It's my father.


	15. Chapter 14

"He's alive. Nate, he's alive" I say once the video stops on my father's face, I look over to Nate to see he has a shocked look on his face, "Huh" is all he says, I couldn't stop smiling, I couldn't believe he is alive.

"I don't know, how much do you trust this guy? It's not exactly like they're holding him at gunpoint" Elena says, which made me pretty angry, I turn to glare at her, I'm so close to smacking her with her own fucking camera.

"I know. Yeah, it seems weird." Nate replies handing Elena the camera back, before getting up to see the boat has left. If Nate really thinks my father betrayed us like that he has something seriously wrong with him.

"But no," I hear Nate say as he puts his pistol back in his holder "Sully's a lot of things, but he's not a backstabber"

Thank god, he doesn't believe that my father is betraying us, I stand us and walked to where the boat once was and looked to where the boat properly disappeared two. I understand Elena's concern, I really do but she doesn't know my father like Nate and I but I do understand why she thought he betrayed us like she said he wasn't at gunpoint.

"Vi!" I hear Nate call, I turn around to look at the two. "Let's go" and I quickly follow the two, now walking on the other side of Nate. "What if it turns out he's working with them?" Elena asks.

"We either rescue him or beat the crap out of him, hell I'll properly just beat the crap out of him anyway" I hear Nate before we carried on our way, walking up the stairs to only be greeted with more men. These guys are pissing me off even more!

I quickly pull out my pistol and started firing, trying to hit them in the chest, the throat or the head and that didn't work well for me as I only killed one and Nate killed the others. Elena and I follow after Nate as he walks towards one of those rope bridges you'd see in a movie.

We all walk across the bridge and I have a bad feeling about this and it doesn't help that I am in the middle with Elena walking right behind me, it seems like she has the same feel by how close to me she is.

"How does something like this happen?" I hear Elena asks as she carries on filming the place, I turn to look at her before I point to something just across from us as I reply. "See those scorch marks?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Somebody packed this place enough gunpowder to blow it wide open," I say just before Nate slip and say. "Whoa - watch where you step, some of these boards are falling apart-" and before Nate could carry on the boards from under me breaks causing both me and Elena to fall through, I'm holding onto one of the board with both my hands whilst Elena's one hand held on tightly to my leg and other one to her camera.

The board I was holding onto broke but before I could fall Nate grabs my hand stopping me and Elena falling to our deaths.

"I can't hold on" I hear Nate shout to us. "Vi, give me your other hand, Elena us your other hand to hold onto Violet!" but Elena refused to let the camera go and I could feel her hand slipping. "You've gotta let it go!" I shout to Elena as I give Nate my other hand.

"Damn it!" Elena shouts as her other hand wraps around my leg and Nate starts to pull us up with a lot of struggle, once we both got onto the bridge we all walk across, I could tell Elena is pretty upset about losing her camera but is it worth losing your life over. No, it isn't.

We carried on our way, finally finding a way out of the building and onto dry land and away from the water, Nate jumps out of a window with both Elena and I follow. We all walk through as cave which has some steps in and a man onto of the staircase, Nate was about to kill him but I reached him first, I jump onto his back and quickly broke his neck without much of a struggle.

Just when we was about to walk up the other staircase another man started shooting at us, shooting at me in fact but didn't last long as he's on the floor dead in seconds, I turn up to see Nate aiming his gun showing he was the one who shoot him, he turns to me and smiles which he had one in return.

After killing multiple of men guess what we are doing, yeah we are on another jet ski, heading up river again, we've been on the water more than on the ground and I knew once we were on the jet ski's more men are coming.

-(Massive skip, skipping to where they find Sully)-

Nate, Elena and I all walk into the library, guns at the ready just in chase more guys show up as they have to be more somewhere as we took a load out from outside the library and all them men being there shows that my father isn't too far away.

"She worked in this little bar in the Philippines..." I hear a familiar voice say. "Oh man, she had a smile that'd melt your heart. But, oh I swear to god" Nate, Elena and I carried on moving forward, guns still at the ready.

"She'd just as soon kill you as kiss you if she caught you steppin' out," The familiar voice said and that familiar voice is, of course, my father, I'm not going to lie but I'm starting to get scared that Elena was right about my father working with them.

"Just a wee bit of a thing she couldn't have been much more than four-eleven. They called her 'The Spinner' because she-" My father got cut off by a man sitting in a chair snapping at him to be quiet in more of a harsh way.

We all watched carefully as I the man in the chair starts ranting on about my father not hurrying up about some information which my father couldn't help with as he said the books are Spanish.

"Hey! Up there" The man standing up shouts obviously spotting us and they all looked at us and the two men quickly aimed their guns at us causing us all to stand up just as Nate says. "Oh, crap"

Like normal a load more men come out of nowhere and started shooting at us and it made it more difficult for us just having pistols but we thankfully got through it but it was a struggle and it's not just because of the weapon it's because some men with laser weapon come out making it some much more difficult as if the laser hits you, let's just say there is a huge chance you'll be dead or extremely injured.

Once we killed the last few guys we all walked up to my father who is hiding behind the table where the man spotted us from. "Ah, man. It's about time you showed up" My father says as he gets up from the table.

"Well, you're looking good awfully good for a corpse" Nate says as he walks closer to him, I go over to sit on the table as the pain in my waist comes back again, all this adventuring isn't good for it, Elena on the other hand went to look at the book with her gun still in her hand.

"So you brought the girl after all, huh?" My father asks but Elena took it a bit of an insult. "The girl?" Elena asks with a sharp tone I've never heard.

"Hey, if it wasn't for her" Nate points towards Elena. "you wouldn't be rescued right now" Nate says, sticking up for Elena, Elena on the other hand still thinks my father is working with them as when she walk I heard her say. "If this is a rescue"

I decided to just walk around and look for a medkit as if I stay there, one of them would properly get a bullet between their eyes, I slowly got off the table and slowly walk towards a staircase which thankfully had a medkit on, I take it back to where the others are but I did keep my distant as instead of going back to a small pillar and I open the kit on there, thankfully there are some clean bandages.

"Are you ok, Vi?" I hear Nate ask but I just ignore him and carried on what I'm doing, I remove the dirty and bloody bandage with some trouble and I look at the wound on my waist which is facing towards the others.

"How did you manage that" I hear Elena ask as she walks towards me with a worried look, I look over to my father and Nate to also she concern look on their faces.

"Actually, I don't want to know," Elena says and takes the bandage from my hand and wraps my waist up before she puts some bandages into out pockets before she helped me back over to the others.

"When you get home, you need to get that looked at as it's infected and it is going to get worse but I think it's under control for now," Elena says once we reached the table, I look down I know the wound is infected and as there isn't any kind of antibiotics here there is a huge chance that I could die from it and I need to tell someone.

"Nate, can I speak to you in private," I ask as I look up at him hoping he would come speak with me which he did agree to so we both walked back up the stairs and going back out the way we came in.

"What do you need to talk about" Nate asks and I look up to him as a tear falls down my face, Nate quickly wipes it away and asks what's wrong.

"I'll properly die here Nate, this wound is badly infected and I can tell from not even looking at it and if I don't get help soon this wound is going to get worst and I'm not going to survive and if that happens I want you to promise me something and that's to get Elena and my father from here safe, please Nate just do that for me" I cried, more tears fall down my cheeks.

Nate looks down to me with a concerned and hurt look. "I can promise that but I will get you from here safe and sound and you will survive this and I'll make sure of it," Nate says just before he did something unexpected. He grabs my now moist cheeks in his hands and leans his head down to mine, connecting our lips together.

We kissed for over a minute, getting more passionate by the second but even to my declaim I had to pull away do I could breathe, my breathing is quite heavy just like Nate's.

"Vi, I've liked you ever since we got out of since I was 17 and I'm glad you're here-" I quickly cut Nate of by pulling him into a tight embrace, my head laying on his chest, I'm so glad he feels the same.


	16. Chapter 16

After listening to the conversation me and Nate leaves, jumping over to a broken set of stairs before walking through another small corridor, I made sure my gun is out as I know more men are going to come sooner or later. We walked to another part of a room where there is a door which Nate opened by turning the lever.

Which opened to the outside of the building, we had to run through as the door, this time, had a timer and we both just got out in time as the door slammed shut. Nate and I split up as we had no idea where we were going, Nate went left to go behind the building whilst I went straight forward to find a large barred door but we couldn't get through.

I walk back over to Nate to see him climbing a wall, he looks over his shoulder and points over to where he got up, I jog over where Nate had pointed and I start climbing and jumping from different walls until I reached Nate who is standing on one of the broken windows above me.

Nate helps me up and we both jump down to see another unbarred door and a large, deep hole in the center of the floor but before we could have a look at the hole some more men starts shooting at us. I grab my small pistol and quickly start firing as I run behind one of the pillars whilst Nate did the same but grabbed his rifle.

It took quite some time to get rid of these guys well it took me some time to kill them but for Nate, it was obviously easy. We both leave from our positions and jumped over to where one of the dead guys lead, we both pick up his weapons and just as we were about to jump to the next one my father come through the walkie-talkie.

"Nate, Violet, you read me"

We both jump over, finally getting to the end as Nate replies. "Yeah. Sully, we're just going in circles, here."

"Well the girl and I have been reading some of the books down here and looks like there's some kind of secret gallery at the top of the church, can you two get there?"

Before Nate replies, he looks towards me and asks. "Do you think you can make it?" I smile at him before nodding my head. "We think so. Yeah," Nate replies.

"All right, give us a call if you find anything," My fathers says before he stops talking allowing us to find this gallery. We both walk into the room next to us which is almost destroyed completely, we had to jump across just to reach some broken stairs to get to a door. It didn't take long to find away from this part of the building as at a broken part of the wall there is a vine which we could climb up so we could get to the other side.

But before we could get to the vine we had to climb across and we both climb at the vine which is attached to another broken, shattered window. Once we both jump through the window some more men come out of nowhere and quickly started shooting at us, how do these guys even get up here?

I knelled next to Nate who instead of shooting through a grenade at the men, blowing them up, killing them instantly. Thankfully there were only two guys and it help getting to the gallery a lot easy but I knew it wouldn't last long. We move to a wooden platform connect to a pillar and we both notice a patterned window.

"That's gotta be it," Nate says before he turns to me and told me to stay where I was which I surprisingly agreed as I do need a rest before the wound starts to hurt or bleed again so I sat against the wall and waited for Nate to call me over.

-(a bit of a skip)-

Once I get over to where Nate was, I could hear he talking to my father about the men sitting right on top of the treasure vault. This made me sign it had to be my father who sent them there.

"Oh, of all the goddamn luck-" before my father could finish what he was saying, I grab the walkie-talkie out of Nates hand and told him. "Look, we need a diversion to get them out of there."

"You got it, Vi" I hear my father say "One diversion, coming right up"

"And dad-"

"Yeah"

"Once they're gone, meet us in the mausoleum. But come through the catacombs - it's safer that way"

"Gotcha"

I stand to watch the guards walking around the area, I look over to Nate and ask. "Got any idea's how to get past these guys?" Nate looks over to me before shaking his head no.

But the first thing we needed to do is climb down off this building window, thankfully there is a way to climb down, I decide to send Nate first and I follow after him as there is a huge chance that Nate will get caught and I want to stay away from that.

Once we get down, we both run towards a box which had two different weapons on it, Nate grabs the Dragon sniper whilst I grab the ammo for my gun. Once Nate shoots the first bullet we got caught, a load of guys with different weapons started firing at us but we were behind cover and Nate is the only one who could do damage as they are too far away for my gun but for Nate's it will be a piece of cake.

We finally cleared out all the guys and let's just say it was a lot harder than expected as Nate sniper only had five bullets so we both had to shoot with pistols but they did a good job.

Nate and I walk into the building to be greeted by my father and Elena. "Hey," Nate and I say and Elena replied the same way whilst my father said something different. "I knew you two could do it, so what's next?"

"I don't know, I'm figuring it out as I go. This is definitely the right place, though...Wait a second, it's something to do with these symbols. Vi, can you help me with this?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Ok, go to the symbol with the arrows and turn them until the tips are facing up "

I walk up to the symbol he was on about and I start to turn it until the tips are facing the way Nate wanted too. "Man, Roman and Navarro really tore this place up." I hear my father said as Nate moves to the symbol of the shell and turns it so it's facing down. Whilst I finished the puzzle by turning the snake so it's the right way which made an entrance above the crown symbol.

"Looks, like we're in business" Nate laughs as we all approached the entrance. Nate and I remove the bones from the entrance so we could get through easier and without climbing on bones but Nate left one of the skulls and through it to my father. "Head up!"

My father caught the skull but threw it away. Nate climb through first, then me, then Elena but my father said outside of it. The three of us looks around as my father asks. "Whaddya make of it?"

"I dunno, could be a dead end," Nate says but Elena found something which could help us get through. "Wait, it looks like there might be a passage way this way"

But suddenly something started to happen just as my father starts to climb through. "Dad! Get outta the way".

"Huh?"

I quickly run over and pushed my father back where he stood and as I did so I shout "It's a trap!" The secret, stone door shut, shutting Nate, me and Elena on one side while my father stayed on the other side alone.

"Sullivan, are you okay? Sully!" Nate says into the walkie-talkie, waiting for my father to reply and as we waited I didn't notice I had been holding my breath until my father's voice come through.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Still, in one piece, Vi knocked me on my ass, though"

"Yeah, well you better get back to the library," I say over Nate's shoulder and into the walkie-talkie so my father could hear. "We're gonna have to find another way outta here," Nate says just after me but before we went through the passage, Nate pulls me back by my arm and asks.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry, these bandages are helping it heal faster" I reply and followed Elena down the passage, I'm starting to feel nervous as I have no idea what's here.

* * *

Hey, guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I just wanted to announce that I might be publishing another story but with my artwork and drawings of what my OC's look like and I'll also do a drawing on what Violet looks like. So I'll announce once I publish it and it will be on both Wattpad and Quotev.


	17. Chapter 17

(I didn't really want to write this bit as when I played it I thought it was a bit boring but I'm doing it anyway but will be short as there will be a skip and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes)

We all walk down the large corridor which brings us into this weird looking room which I couldn't describe but in my opinion it is absolutely beautiful. "What is this place?" Elena asks from behind me, I couldn't help but look around with awe. Ever since I was a little girl I've always love this stuff, even more than the actual treasure.

"A really elaborate way to hide the damn treasure." Nate snaps a bit as he walks down the stairs, walking up to some broken and crumbling wall. "Which way do we go?" I ask Nate as I walk past him getting ready to walk over to the three stairways but I was pulled back by Nate.

"Be careful!" Nate says as he points towards the large gap in between the stairs and here. I smile to him and walk to where Elena is, who is now on the other side to us, looking around.

Nate and I both jog towards her but Nate stops before we got the stairs. "Huh - wait a second..." Nate says as he looks to some of the symbols on the floor.

"What is it?" I ask Nate, looking at the symbol, Nate pulls out the map and says "There are roman numerals on the corner of Drake's map - this has got to mean something..."

Nate jumped to the other side just as Elena announces "We'll stay here" I turn to look at her and raised my eyebrow but she just ignores it and carries on what she was saying. "and keep a lookout while you figure out  
how we're going to get across." Nate nods and carries on moving until he is out of clean sight.

I turn towards Elena with my arms crossed and leaned on my one leg and asked: "Why am I staying here?" Elena turns towards me before replying. " One: your injured and you need to have some rest and two: I need to change your bandages."

She pulls out on of the packets of bandages she had in her pocket, placing it onto some to a broken piece of the ceiling before pulling up my black, ripped tank top and carefully unwraps the dirty bandage, I watch as she takes a look at the wound before she smiles and says.

"It looks like it's getting better but the infection is still there but it will be alright."

I sign in relief, I'm so happy that it's healing and I'm not going to die here from it. Elena wraps the new, clean bandage around my waist and smiles before picking back the large fire touch and walks off to look around and whilst she did this, I go to the edge and sit down and look over to where Nate disappeared, waiting for him to come back the same way but that properly won't happen.

After waiting some time for Nate to get back something started to happen, some stuff started moving and once I hear Nate shout. "Something's happening!" I shout up to him.

"Nate did you do that?" I stood up to have a look what's moving. "Things just started moving down here." I had no idea what is going on but  
I lean against the stone railing and watched as everything stopped I'm glad Nate is ok. I wish I had gone with him.

After a little more waiting, I'm getting bored by the minute, Elena had came back also obviously getting bored from the waiting and sat next to me. As we wait we both hear a voice shout down to us "Hey, I made it!"

It's obviously Nate, we both quickly get up to see Nate waving down to us, I shout back up to him with a worried voice. "Hey, be careful! That thing doesn't look very safe-NATE!"

Suddenly Nate looks like he loses him balance and falls off the edge, I held my breath as he falls but thankfully he grabs onto a wooden platform and laughs a bit and shouts back. "It's alright!, I'm okay!" Once this happened I want to go up and push him off myself but I am thankful he's ok.

Once Nate got back me and Elena jumps off the edge, well I jumped off with some help from Elena and we both walk over to where Nate is, Elena walks past, going up to the large, barred door but I walk up to Nate who had a smirk on his face but it was replaced with a look of pain once I punched him, hard in the arm.

"What was that for!?" he cried and looks down to me with a frown and I do the same up to him before replying. "That's for making me worry." and once I said this I was pulled into a tight embrace, I felt a small kiss to my forehead as Nate apologizes.

I pull away and walk up to where Elena is, I got halfway up the stairs before turning around to see Nate still standing there. "Of you go, go find a way to open the door." I laugh and walk up to the door, I would have done it myself but I don't want to be shouted at for it from Elena so it's better to send Nate.

It didn't take long for Nate to open the door but he properly didn't know what he was doing, once we both reached him, I laugh slightly and carry on walking over the wooden bridge.

"What are you laughing at?" Nate asks with another frown, I just turn with a large smile and quickly reply. "You have no idea what you are going, have you?"

I hear Nate huff and walks past me and says. "Of course, I do." I roll my eyes and laugh this proves he doesn't. We carried on walking over the wooden platform then suddenly we see an explosion from above us and guess who is it...it's Eddy.

"Hey, bule! Last man alive gets the gold! You loss." Eddy shouts and laughs before walking off, leaving his guys to try and kill us which isn't going to happen. We all pull out our guns. Elena and I aim our pistols and starts firing as we both ran to cover whilst Nate stays where he was standing and starts shouting the man above.

I run up the stairs to only be tackled to the floor by one of the men, but before he could do anything, I head-butted him in the nose, making it crack, grabbing my pistol and smacked him in the head with the grip which knocked him off of me. It obviously didn't kill him so I aimed my gun at his head and pulled the trigger, firing a bullet in between his eyes.

Before running back up the stairs to kill them men on this floor, with the help of Nate. Once all the men were dead, we all walk to where the man with the rocket launcher was and Nate looks up and announces. "I think there's some kind of ladder mechanism up there."

I look around until I see a way in, I look over to Nate and Elena, to see them both trying to figure out how to get the ladder down. I smirk before I run to where a dead man lied and I jump over landing on my feet perfectly. I walk into the building as I hear Nate and Elena telling me to come back. I keep my gun out just in case some men started firing at me and that didn't take long as a man with a rocket launcher shot at me but before he had the chance to blow me up I was pulled out of the way and pinned against the wall by a familiar body.

It's Nate. Before I could say anything to him, his lips were on mine but the kiss didn't last long, it lasted second. "Don't do that again!" he hisses before running out and killing the man and we both ran up the steps so we could lower the ladder to allow Elena up. Once Elena was up we noticed it lowered another ladder so we climbed up that ladder, only be greeted by more bullets and explosions.

After killing all the men and running up a load of stairs we finally arrive at somewhere we didn't want to be. We look around the large room to see nothing, the only things here are some broken parts of the pillars which created the arches.

"There nothing here," Elena complains, for only Nate to start complaining. "This is getting so old." I watch as he turns around and walks towards something we didn't notice on the floor.

"Nate...?" I ask, following slowly behind him, I look over his shoulder to see a corpse, I watch as Nate touches the symbol on the armor around the corpses neck and announces, someone I never expected it to be.

"It's Drake."


	18. Chapter 18

I couldn't help but look at the corpse with shock, I couldn't believe it's Drake. "He never found it. He just...died here" Nate says just before he pulled the ring off of his neck, Elena kneels just a few centimeters away from Nate, whilst I stayed behind him now with my hand on his shoulder.

I watch as he stares at the ring, I know this is going to have an effect on him. "So much for 'greatness'." He says look back at Drake "Wasted his life...for nothing." He drops the ring onto Drake. Elena and I stand up as we could hear some noises seems to be Eddy's men but I can't be certain.

"Nate, are you ready to move?" Elena asks as she looks over her shoulder as more noises can be heard. "Yeah...more than ever" Nate replies as he moves away from Drake.

"There's gotta be a way outta here,"Elena states as we look around, trying to find a way out, there are a few large holes in the floor but it seems that they won't get us out of here. We look for a few more minutes until I hear Nate say. "It looks like there's some kind of machinery up there."

I look up to see there is some kind of machinery up there but how are we going to get up there, there is no way we could climb up there but then I turn to see a ladder. "Hey, there's a ladder. Here I can reach it if you give me a boost" I say, I turn to see Nate and Elena walking over, Nate moves in front of me and crouches down. "All right, climb on." As I was about to climb on Elena stops me and climbs on herself. Nate slowly rises with Elena on his shoulders. "Oh, you're heavier than you look." Nate states as Elena jumps towards the ladder, I couldn't believe he said that.

I watch as Elena climbs up the ladder with a bit of struggle first but she didn't speed up, she stayed at a slow pace properly just in case the old, rusty ladder broke. "Looks like an old hoist or something!" Elena shouts down to us as she slowly moves up the ladder. "There's a rope - I'll try and lower it down to you both! Oh, I see a tunnel - we can get out this way!" Elena shouts again but now up the top of the ladder, now walking towards the rope.

Suddenly there is an explosion behind us, Nate and I turn around to see Eddy and one of his guys walking backwards towards us. We both grab our pistols and aims our guns at the two men. Nate's is on Eddy whilst mine is on the other guy.

"Hello, boys," Nate says causing both of the boys to turn around and aim their guns at us with fright. "Easy, Eddy. Easy." jut as the same noise as early come into hearing but a little louder and I now know it isn't Eddy's men but whatever it is it isn't normal.

"What the hell is going on out there?" We all lowered our guns as we look behind the two men, Eddy turns around and asks. Didn't you see them?"

"Oh no...Oh god...Oh no" The man who I was aiming my gun at started chanting. "We're trapped!" Eddy panics, more weird noises can be heard, I started to panic too as these are not normal at ALL!

"Jesus, what is it?" Nate asks Eddy only for him to be shouted a reply. "We're dead!"

"Aaaaaggh!" we all aimed our guns towards the men screaming to only see this monster dragging him down one of the large holes. Eddy started running where the man was pulled down and started firing. Nate and I look at the large holes to see more of those monsters coming up. "Oh crap," Nate says as we all went back to back aiming our guns at these monsters who are still coming up through the hole. "Drake, if we don't make it out of here, I just want you to know - I hate your guts" Eddy says to Nate. "Yeah, likewise pal. Now let's do this."

And we all separated going to different parts of the room, firing at these guys. I tried my hardest the aim at the head so it would be easier for them to be killed. "What the hell is going on down there?!" I hear Elena shout over the gunfire.

"Just get that rope down here and fast!" I shout as I kill one of the monsters. As we try and kill the others I hear Elena shout about the machinery being rusted. "Elena?" Nate shouts as we carry on shooting and killing these monsters.

"It's stuck!" Elena replies as Nate and Eddy kill another two. It took a while to kill all the monsters coming up. "That's right, you ugly konyok!" Eddy kills another monster and walks towards one of the large holes in the floor. "Don't mess with Eddy Raja!" and then suddenly a hand comes and grabs Eddy's collar trying to drag him into the hole with the monster.

"Eddy, hold on!" Nate shouts as he runs towards Eddy, I stayed where I am, shooting the others, trying to keep them away from Nate as he rescues Eddy.

Nate grabs Eddy's hand and fired at one of the other monster trying to enter and he let Eddy go as the monster holding on to him bit him in the throat. I could hear his screams as he falls to his death with the monsters. Suddenly more monsters come up, I walk back now standing next to Nate. "Ohm you have to be kidding me..." Nate says.

I aim my gun at these guys and started firing just as the approached us. "Elena, hurry up!" Nate shouts before helping me kills the rest of these monsters.

"Hold on, you two!" Elena shouts back as we try and kill these other guys. I kill one of them but it made me lose almost all of my ammo, I quickly look around to see a shotgun on the floor, I run towards it dodging one of the monsters how tried to hit me. I grab the gun and turned towards the monster and fired killing it instantly, After shooting some more of these guys I hear Elena announce. "It's moving!...Grab the rope!"

Nate and I both run towards the rope, Nate allows me to climb up first as he tries to kill the other monsters before climbing up himself. Once we got to the top of the rope, Elena shouts "I'll swing you over - hold on!"

She swings us over, both of us landed in front of the tunnel and we all take off running in the tunnel with more of the monsters chasing after us. Nate is the last one as he's shooting these guys, trying to make our escape easier.

"Not good. Not good. Not good" Nate chants with a panic voice as he carries on running and shooting. We made it to a door, thankfully a metal door. "Go. Go! Run!" Nate shouts as we all run through the door, Nate making sure to close it and lock it, to stop them coming in.

"What the hell were those things?!" Elena asks as she watches the door, gun aimed just in case one of those guys come in. "I don't know, I don't know" Nate replies as he turns the handle to lock it.

"Are you two okay?" Nate asks as he finishes locking the door. "Yeah," Elena says as she looks to where I'm looking. "Nate..." I say but to only be ignored. "Okay, I don't think they can get through this."

"Nate..." I say again as I carry on looking to where Elena is looking, who had a shocked and worried look on her face. "What?" Nate asks as he looks at the door.

"Where are we?" Elena asks as Nate turns and looks around the room. "I don't know" Nate replies. The room is very rusty, rusty pipes on the ceiling, an old table in the middle of the room. A sudden bang erupt us making us all move away. I watch as Nate runs towards one of the large windows whilst Elena looks through some old papers on the table.

"Wow, this explains the U-boat in the Amazon," Nate says as he moves back to where Elena is. "Nate, Violet. c'mere. Look at this." We both walk over to Elena and look at the brown paper in front of her.

"So they found it...the must have broken into the vault and cleared it out," Nate says with a small smile, "Yeah, but what's the monastery got to do with it?" I ask as I carry on looking at the image.

"I don't know... it doesn't make any sense." Nate replies, just as Elena moves away from the table, I look over to Elena before looking back to the page. "If that's the statue is now...Oh man, we were right on top of it." Nate says in disappointment.

"I bet this'll take us to the surface," Elena says as she tries to open the elevator only to cause a hell of a lot of dust to fall off. Nate and I both walk towards the elevator. "Guess the Nazis didn't pay their electric bill" Nate jokes as he pushes on the button which should have brought the elevator up.

I walk towards the map and announced. "You know, I bet if we can make it to the generator room, we could get the power turned back on. We just gotta find a way out of here first."

"What are you doing?" Nate asks just as Elena throws a metal case at the window causing it to shatter. "Found a way out," Elena says as she removes some of the glass off the table in front of the window.

"Nice work." Nate compliments, looking through the broken window. "All right, let's go"

"Nope, this one's for you, cowboy," Elena says only for Nate to make a confused look and ask. "Whaddya mean?" I climb onto the table and stood right by the window, I know I can make this jump so I'm definitely going with him.

"Nate, you know I can't make that jump"

"There's no way I'm leaving you here alone with those things" Nate says, pointing towards the door. "We don't have a choice,"Elena argues as she waves her arms in frustration. "Just go turn the power on, come back and get us"

I look over to Elena, with an eyebrow raised, 'us? Does she really think I'm going to allow Nate, to do this on his own' I thought. "Violet, you're staying here too," Nate says as he climbs onto the table next, I look over at him and smirked.

"No, Vi. Don't even t-" I cut Nate off by jumping over, grabbing onto the pole and jumped to the other one and headed upwards, I could hear Nate huff in annoyance as he tells Elena that we'll be right back and started following me up.

Once we reached the other building, which is very dark I heard Nate state. "One day, your stupid decision will get you killed" which made me laugh, he can't say much.

Nate grabs my wrist and turns me to face him, I could see the serious look on his face. "I'm serious Vi, I can't lose you to these guys, I can't" I look at him with a smile as expresses his feeling, I place my hand onto his cheek and announce. "You won't lose me...I promise I'll be fine...Come on we better get going and find this generator room so we can get back to Elena."

Wow, Now officially started section 18 and there are 22 of them, so it will be completed soon and will start writing the sequel, other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter and I was planning on publishing this yesterday but I got to into Assassin's Creed Syndicate game.


	19. Chapter 19

Nate and I walk down a dark corridor we reached from climbing over, half of me wish I didn't come and wish I stayed with Elena but the other half is glad that I am going with him and he's not alone.

"Sullivan, come in," Nate says as he hears the walkie-talkie go off but you can't understand it because all you can hear is buzzing properly because of where we are.

"Nate, it's no use, we can't get a signal in here," I say to Nate as we go past a room and walked down another corridor, we both has our guns out ready just in case these monsters decide to jump out of nowhere and try and kill us.

We both reached a large room and something weird has happened in here, the room, in my opinion, looks like some kind of old hospital. We both were about to go into the other room, suddenly these monsters come out of nowhere.

One jumped down near the door, which was quickly killed by Nate shooting it with some kind of machine gun, I shoot one which is on the wall at the far end. There are a lot of ways to go so we'll have to be careful just in case one of these decide to sneak up and kills us from behind.

We both slowly move forward once getting to the end of the corridor, we both basically went back to back looking down the different corridors, thankfully none came down my side but I hear Nates gun go off. Once the monster is killed we both carefully walked down the corridor I was facing and we killed some more of these monster.

We killed a load of these monsters but they did have some use in them, they basically showed us the way to the generator room and it seemed like them monsters came through the generator room to get into the dark, old corridors.

"This has got to be the generator room." I hear Nate state as he walks away to look for a way to turn on the electricity. I decide to stay by the door just in case more of the guys turn up. I have my pistol at the ready as I hear Nate turn something properly the thing that will get the electric on, well I'm hoping.

"Thank god" I hear Nate say as the generator activates and turns on the electricity but...the generator, unfortunately, opened a door which helped the monsters enter the room. I run over to where Nate is to seem him shooting a load of these monsters. I aim my gun at one and started firing, killing one in the process but we did get overpowered.

I grab Nate's hand and pulled him towards to door before letting it go to shoot another monster who run towards us. We both jump up on a wall so we couldn't be reached by these guys. I turn to my left to see a lever, I quickly pull it down which made another door open.

"Ready?" I ask Nate as I hold onto my gun. Nate nods his head before we jumped down and sprinted towards the other door, well we tried too as a huge amount of these guys started running to us and a pistol wasn't helping so I pick up the same gun Nate has and started firing as we run towards to door. We both got through the door even with the trouble and we pulled another lever hopefully it's the last. We both run towards the last open door which isn't flashing red like the others but is white, I'm hoping it's a good sign.

Nate pushes me in first before he goes in himself, closing the door behind him but one monster tried to get through so I run up to help close the door. I lean against the door and sign in relief that we have gotten out of there alive.

"You okay?" I ask Nate, who nods before he walks ahead and says to himself. "This is turning out to be a really lousy day" which causes me to chuckle and I agree with it being officially a lousy day.

"How are we going to get outta here?" I hear Nate ask from in front of me. "We better go back to the room before we got to the generator room" I reply and we both run towards to room, once we got into the room it an old film camera protected a video of which seems to be the statue me, Nate and my father was looking for.

As Nate and I watch one of the monsters popped up on the screen making me and Nate jump a bit, the camera moved so we could now see the monster tied up in chains against a pillar, the monster looked quite new, more human, this confused me a bit but it seems like the treasure has something to do with these monsters.

"My end is near..." I turn towards Nate to see him reading something, looks like some kind of report, I walk towards him and picked up a picture of a man standing in front of the treasure with the corpse of sir Francis Drake.

"The devils hunt for me in the darkness. The gold of El Dorado bears a terrible curse; the Spaniards have unleashed hell, and become as demons" I couldn't believe that we've been looking for treasure which has turned multiple men, properly men with families into killing monsters or in the man who wrote this report of the men's conditions, demons.

"My men have all been murdered, leaving the task to me alone. No ship will depart this island; I destroyed them all and drowned the cursed city. A thing of such great evil must never leave these shores. In my final hour, I commend my soul to God. May He have mercy on this unholy place. Francis Drake"

I stare at the screen with shock before I stop the video and turn to Nate and ask. "So...this is the statue's doing?" Nate turns with a sad smile before he comes over to me to wrap his arm around my shoulders, kissing my forehead and replies. "Yes but we'll get out of here before anything happens, come let's go"

As we're about the walk away, we both hear a loud shriek echo the corridors, we both pull out our guns, aiming them at the door and started firing as they start to run in, I'm not going to lie they are just as annoying as Eddy's properly now dead men.

Nate and I arrived at a room which looks alike to the room we were in with Elena, we both run to the window to see Elena with no other than

Gabriel Roman and his assistant Navarro. I watch as Gabriel moves his head towards the microphone. "Can you hear me in there?" Gabriel asks.

"Loud and clear, jackass," Nate replies which made me smirk.

"Oh, no microphone on your end?" Gabriel asks,

"Well done, Captain Obvious," I say, I wish we did have a microphone.

"What a shame," Gabriel says before getting hit away by Elena, who had escape Navarro's hold and grabbed the microphone and quickly said "Nate! Violet! Get outta there before-" jut before Elena could finish what she was saying she got dragged away from the microphone by her hair.

Nate and I started banging the window and shouting her name with worry. we watch as Gabriel turns to Navarro and started speaking to him, which made Navarro grab his gun and points it to Elena's neck.

"I'm sorry for the interruption I just wanted to uh, thank you for leading us to El Dorado. Oh, I hope you don't mind if we borrow Miss Fisher a little longer. Just to discourage you and your partner from trying anything creative."

"That never stopped us before," I say which Nate agreed to, I'm not going to lie, I don't care that they are going to get the statue and I hope they do turn into these monsters but my concern is for Elena.

"So long Nate and Violet. It's been fun." and that was Gabriel's last word and starts walking out of the room, Navarro salutes us before pulling Elena out.

"Yeah, keep smiling, asshole, we'll see you soon," Nate says with a little hand gesture.

"Yeah, you won't be smiling for long," I say with an angry look, they have no idea, what's coming to them.

Hey, guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm about to start writing the sequel but I'm having a little trouble and I need some help, I'm not sure I should have Chloe's and Nate's romance in it, what do you guys think?


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry if the quality of this chapter is crap, I'm running on two hours of sleep, so I apologize if the chapter is bad and I'm sorry that this chapter is short, the only reason I'm still awake is because I want to publish a chapter for you and I didn't want you to wait.

Nate and I were about to leave the room, not through the door but through a corridor connected to the room as we were about to go around the corridor a guy come running gun aimed at Nate, he didn't notice me so I hit him with the grip of my gun and once he collapsed to the floor, I fire a bullet into his skull, at least I made his death painless.

Nate and I run down the stairs to only be met by some more men and more monsters, we killed both of the men but the monster ran off into another direction, the direction we have to go but came back once he saw us. I aim my pistol whilst Nate aims his gun from the generator room and we both start firing at this one monster before we headed off.

Nate was about to run around the corner but I stop him. "Let these guys take each other out, then once a few of these guys die we will carry on," I say and we both hide behind the wall watching Roman's men and the monster fight to the death. (I actually did this in the game)

After waiting for a minute or two, we noticed the decrease of both the monsters and the men so this is our time to go out, we run through the broken wires and sprinted towards some wooden boxes and fired at the monsters who are running towards us, I aim my pistol and start firing at the monster but I, unfortunately, ran out of bullets giving the monster the time to tackle me to the floor, I screamed as it tried to bit my neck.

I close my eyes getting ready to feel the pain but it didn't come, I open my eyes to see the monster dead next to me and Nate grabbing my arm and pulling me behind the boxes.

"Are you okay?" Nate asks with worry as he cups my check, I grab onto his hand which is on my cheek and replied. "Yes, I'm fine but...I've run out of bullets"

I watch as Nate reaches to his jeans and pulls out another pistol and he hands it to me and starts firing once again, I check how many bullets are there and I notice it's full, I smile and walk around the corner of the box and made sure to kill these guys.

We finally got out and now on the ground where there are grass and plants and no monsters. "Sully - are you there? Dammit - Sully come in!" Nate says into the walkie-talkie

"Thank god Nate - where are you? is Violet okay?" I hear my father asks.

"Yes Violet's okay and we're heading your way. They've got Elena - we have to stop em" Nate says as we walk through the forest. "Got problems of my own. Bastards have me pinned down outside the church"

"We're almost there," Nate says as we get back to the place where we saved my father before and the place where I thought I was going die. As we get around I could hear gun shots and my father shouting a few insults towards Roman's men.

We both start firing, sneaking up and killing these guys. "Nice one, kids" I hear my father shout over the gun shots, I run towards one of the walls and crouched behind it whilst Nate ran to the other side. I look over the wall to see a guy coming towards me, I quickly aim my gun and fired, I watch as he falls to the ground dead with one shot, I get up and run forward again, hiding behind another wall where a sniper is. I quickly put my pistol away and start shooting some of these men with the sniper before returning to the pistol and killing the rest of these guys with this pistol.


	21. Chapter 21

I quickly shot the last man in the head before I head back to where my father and Nate was. "We've gotta stop 'em, Sully. They don't know what they're dealing with!"

"What are you-" My father says before being cut off by me once I reached the two, who are standing in front of each other near the statue. "We don't know how, but that statue destroyed the whole colony, and it killed the Germans too."

"Whoa - come again?" My father asks with a mixture of shock and confusion but instead of telling my father the whole story about the statue being cursed and turning people into monsters, Nate told him that we need to get to the church and fast.

We all run towards the church which isn't that far from our little battle with Gabriels men, Sully and Nate opened the two, wooden, heavy door whilst I stood in the middle of the two, gun aimed just in case any of Gabriel's men decide to jump out of nowhere and try and kill us.

Once the door open, I started firing as once again Gabriel's men are here trying to stop us from saving Elena, well properly in their heads to stop us getting the cursed statue that Gabriel wants. I quickly run behind a pillar on the left side of the church whilst Nate and my father hide behind the pillar on the right side of the church.

I put my pistol back into the gun holder around my waist before picking up the Dragon Sniper and took out the two men with the red laser right above us.

BANG!

I slide across the hard floor, dropping the sniper, I hiss in pain from the impact, I slowly crawl towards seats and hide behind it as I try to recover from the sudden explosion, I could hardly hear anything, I can slightly hear the gun shots and Nate and my father shouting towards me but it's very quiet because of the ringing.

Once the ringing had disappeared and everything went back to normal, I quickly rise so I can see above the seat and aim my gun and started to shoot at the man with the rocket launcher but...it's a bit difficult as he keeps moving around. I try and reload my gun, I look up to see the man aiming the rocket launcher at me, I knew this is it.

I try and reload my gun faster as I keep an eye on the man but then he falls to the ground, I turn my father shooting at him. I successfully reload my gun and start killing the rest of the men in the church.

Once all the men were killed we all regroup and walk towards the table at the end of the church, as we walk past all the seat and pillars I notice that Nathan and I had been here before as I recognise the bells which had been a puzzle for us to open a secret door near the left bell.

My father, Nate and I approach the table, me and my father went onto the right side of the table whilst Nate went to the left side of the table, we all starts to push with a lot of struggle as this table is like any other table because it's obviously made out of stone and the stone table hid a secret entrance. This church seems to have a lot of secret entrances.

"Holy shit..."My father says to himself as we all look down towards the neatly made hole in the middle of the floor, from where I can see there are a lot of bones and skulls on the lower floor where the hole leads, it's properly the way where the statue is and Elena. That's properly why Gabriel's men were here in the church.

I move forward towards the hole, I look up to Nate to see him looking at me with another worried expression, I look away by jumping down the hole with Nate and my father following behind. I turn on my torch and start walking down the steps with the two men behind me.

"You wanna tell me what's going on!?" I hear my father ask as I try and look around the area but is impossible from the darkness even with our flashlights.

"Drake didn't want to get the treasure off the island, Sully. He was trying to stop it from leaving!" Nate states but this only confused my father even more.

"It's cursed or something," I say as I walk towards another stone table which has a skull and two bones on the top of it. "Oh, Violet, for God's sake..." My father says obviously doesn't believe me but it is understandable why he doesn't believe me.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but you've got to trust me on this," I say as we walk down another set of stairs, leading us further down underground and we walked further underground as once we got down some stairs it seems like there are more nearby.

Finally reaching the last stairs, we walk through the arch in the wall which leads us to a room with these things hanging from the ceiling and also leading us to the statue. "Oh man," Nate says as we try to get closer to it but only got stopped by my father.

We watch carefully as Gabriel, Navarro walk closer to the statue pulling Elena with them. We all pull out our pistols and slowly walk towards them, aiming our guns at Gabriel as he turns around he starts to laugh.

"You three should realize by now," Gabriel says as he walks towards us, we all slowly lower our guns to our waists as three men with shotguns stood behind us. "that I plan for every contingency. Now, drop your weapons. Down there."

We all look at each other, we were properly going to resist but Gabriel decides to threaten us with Elena's life,so we throw our pistols off the edge down to where Gabriel, Navarro and Elena were.

"Good. Now, if you'll just hang tight, we'll be with you in a moment." Gabriel says as he once again approaches the statue. Thankfully Navarro stayed away with Elena because we didn't come this far just for Elena to be turned into one of these monsters.

"It's magnificent." Gabriel compliments the statue once he finally gets face to face with the large, cursed gold statue. "The craftsmanship, I've never seen anything like it before."

I'm not going to lie, the statue is magnificent and is very beautiful but it's evil and is very dangerous and Gabriel is putting everyone in danger at this moment.

"That is only the shell." I hear Navarro shout over to Gabriel with a bit of excitement, he obviously thinks it has some marvelous treasure hidden inside of it but they don't know it holds a curse the can turn them into a worse and more dangerous killing machine.

"Open it." Navarro encourages Gabriel, I watch in horror as Gabriel walks towards the side of the statue and starts opening the statue. In my head I keep repeating to myself 'don't do that'.

Gabriel opens the statue revealing, a corpse, properly to curse. "My God." I hear Nate say. Suddenly a large sweep of wind comes from the body and starts filling Gabriel's body which causes Gabriel to cough, it looks like he could smell the horrible smell coming off the corpse but...it's actually the curse.

Gabriel closes the statue door and falls against it as he carries on coughing. "Navarro" we hear Gabriel gasp before he turns and lets out a growl, sounding exactly like the other monsters. Gabriel stumbles towards Navarro and Elena but was stop by Navarro shooting him in the head.

"Bajen la red!" Navarro shouts up to the top of the cave, pulling Elena around Gabriels now dead and cursed body. A net comes down from the top of the cave, laying behind the statue.

"Navarro, that thing wiped out an entire colony," Nate announces to Navarro. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Wrong, I'm the only person on this island, who knows what the hell he's doing!"

"You don't Navarro, Nathan's right. This statue has taken out an entire colony and you've what this statue can do!" I shout down to him, hoping he would listen but he just ignored me. I watch as two men start to tip the heavy looking statue down towards the net. If they do this, they are going to kill everyone.

Hey, guys, I think the next update is the last chapter and then I'll start writing the sequel. I thought I'd let you know it's going to be difficult to update now because I'm starting college soon and I'll need to put all my time into my course which is Art and Design, so the work is going to take time and effort but I promise I will try and update as fast as I can.


	22. Chapter 22

I watch as the statue is lifted up into the air, it seems like to me Navarro knows about this curse and by making Gabriel open it and get cursed himself and killing him as a monster gives him the chance to sell the statue so he can have the money himself.

"Oh no" Nate says as growls echo through the place, the monsters obviously found us and we have no guns to protect our self...unless we take the guards guns. "What the hell is that?" My father asks as we all watch as the curse humans climb down some pillars, circling Navarro and Elena.

I watch as the monster quickly got closer to the men by the statue, I look down to Navarro to see him pulling Elena away from the situation.

"Jesus. What are those things?" My father asks, still in confusion. I notice Nate was about to reply but I decide to be the one to tell him.

"It's the Spaniards, dad. They never left"

My father didn't have time to reply as the gun shots started as more monsters start to fill the place and attack the people around the statue, I notice another guard had come up behind me, properly to keep me in place, I quickly grab the shotgun, hitting him in the head with it before throwing him over the edge with the rest of now Navarro's men and the load of monsters who keep coming in.

I turn around to see Nate and my dad taking the other shotguns and doing the same as I did. Nate and I load up the shotguns as he states to us. "My God, if that thing gets off the island..."

"You gotta stop him" My father cuts him off. "I'll cover from here" before he starts firing at the monster who had now killed all the men down below. Nate and I ran down the side, shooting at the monsters who were running towards us.

"He's getting away!" I hear my father shout, just as some more of Navarro's men come down the stone steps, coming from the way Navarro had pulled Elena away, we both try and run up the steps but it wasn't happening because more of these guys showed up but before any more could come, Nate and I jump towards the statue which is still being lifted out of the cave. As we are slowly lifted out of the cave, a man standing beside the hole, properly guarding it so no one could stop them.

He turns around with now a shocked impression as he watches us, we both salute to him causing him to grab his walkie-talkie. "Hey!" I hear him shout into the walkie-talkie but I couldn't get the rest because we were now being flown but he properly told Navarro about us being on the statue.

I look up to see a man with a machine gun, shooting rapidly at us and seems like he was laughing as well but turned into screaming once he fell out of the helicopter. He either fell out or was kicked out properly by Elena if she is up there. Suddenly I lose my grip, I scream as I struggle to keep a hold of the rope.

I try and hold on tight with my one hand before my fingers slowly slip away from the rope, I try and use my other hand to reach for the rope but...it's too late. I fall towards the water, screaming as I fall.

"VIOLET!" I hear Nate shout just as I hit the cold water, the cold water made the impact hurt, even more, I groan causing the salty water to move down my throat. With a massive struggle, I finally swim to the surface, coughing up the salty water which is now burning my throat. I look up to see Nate on top of the boat, looking down to me with a worried expression.

"Go Nate! Go get Elena!" I shout towards him, we'll I try to with a burning throat, I watch Nate as he runs off. I take a breath in before I start swimming towards the side of the boat, it was a huge struggle to swim to the boat especially with the waves hitting me but I did make it.

I could hear gunshots coming from the boat. I look up to the ship, trying to figure out a way to get up. It looks like it's going to be hard as I could see a way to get up but I'll have to jump my way up and when I'm cold and wet this is now ten times harder.

I finally got up the boat which feels like it's taken me ages to do, I climb over the edge to only be shot at, I quickly duck down and run towards the wooden box, which thankfully had a gun laying against it, I grab it, checking how many bullets are there.

Full.

I look over the box and started firing at the four men who are also hiding behind some other boxes. It didn't take long for me to run out of bullets, I had no choice than to run. I quickly run from the now destroyed box and run towards the large container. I hide behind as I look around for another gun.

I feel a hand suddenly on my shoulder, as a reaction I grab the unknown person's hand and flipping the person over my shoulder making the person land to the floor and you could hear the impact over the groan from the person.

"Oh...I'm so sorry," I say as I help the person up, once I realize who it was, I had thrown over my shoulder. It's Nate. "Nate...have you got another gun?" I ask as I throw the empty gun away. I watch as Nate's hand goes to behind him and it comes back revealing a pistol. I smile, thanking him as I take the pistol out of his hands before I start shooting the rest of these guys with the help of Nathan.

Once we killed all the men, well most of them. I noticed Navarro run past, he must be the one with that laser. Nate and I walk around picking up the extra ammo which is left from the dead guys before we walk past a blue container but this time the container was blown up causing all the boxes above to fall, Nate thankfully wasn't out of it like I was because Nate quickly pushed us out of the way before any of the boxes could fall on top of us.

But that wasn't the only bad thing because there were more men shooting at us. We both quickly hide behind different boxes as we carried on killing these men. I look over the box once again, aimed my pistol and started firing at one of the men who is above me, who has now fallen over the railing and followed by another one a few minutes later.

I look over to Nate to see he is now moving up the stairs, firing at one of the men on the top of the metal stairs. I look over to see a man hiding behind a box, aiming right at Nate. I quickly aim my pistol and murdered him with one bullet which hit him right in the temple but it didn't last long until some more men turned up and started firing at me. I stay hide behind the box, I look up to Nate to see him coming back down.

"No! Nate go and find Elena!" I shout as I start firing at the rest of the guys, who are now hiding or standing at me firing at me. After I killed all these guys I head up the steps to see if Nate and Elena are okay.

I run up to Nate and helped Nate pull Elena out of the plane. "Can you stand?" I ask as Elena starts to wake up but I expect a hold of her as she did stumble a bit.

"Umm...Nate" I say as I look and Navarro who is now standing up with the shotgun in his hand, Nate quickly reacted by running over to the destroyed helicopter and pushed it off the edge. I didn't know why. Nate wraps his arm around my shoulder whilst kept Elena up.

"Adios, asshole" Nate says as Navarro looks at him confused before he suddenly is pulled off the boat, with the statue following behind. I let Elena go as I sign in relief once this all stopped. We all turned to see a boat coming towards the larger boat, we all walk to the railing and starting waving once we see who it is and of course it's my father, Sully.

"Quite a day," Elena says with a smile as she leans against the railing and taking a few deep breaths. I nod agree while Nate replies. "Yeah - yeah saved the world triumph over evil -pretty typical." This caused me and Elena to laugh, Elena leaves us alone, walking off somewhere.

"Really" I laugh as I look over the railing, watching the water move with the speed of the wind. "It's a shame we're leaving empty handed, though" Nate replies as he looks down.

"We'll you know I- I did manage to save one small thing," I say as I reach into my pocket, revealing Nate ring, Francis' ring. "Here I..." I reach up and put the ring around his neck. "I thought you might miss this,"

I start planning with the ring as Nate thanks me before he leans down, pressing his lips against mine, I quickly respond by moving my lips with his before I move my hands around his neck pulling him closer. We both pull apart, Nate rests his forehead against mine for a second before we both turn as we hear a voice shout to us.

"You two got a funny idea of romance,"

We both start to laugh before we both look down to the boat to see my father smoking his cigar and Elena looking over at us with a smile. "Sully! Wow. You - you look like hell." which caused me to chuckle as he does look like hell, covered in a load of mud with his shotgun over his shoulder and his cigar in his mouth as he looks up at us with a smirk before replying.

"You should see the other guys" making all of us laugh. "Got us a boat"

"Uh, we already have a boat" I reply as I point towards the boat me, Nate and Elena are standing on, Nate nods his head agreeing. "Yeah. Big boat" once again we all laugh at his comment.

"I like this one better" My father replies as he used his free hand to pull and cover of revealing some treasure, we all gasp whilst my father laughs. "Sully, you beautiful sonofabitch"

"Borrowed it off a couple of pirates who were too dead to care" we all smile in delight as we all walk towards the boat and started our way back home.

On the journey home, Nathan stood by the railing watching the sea as we go by, my father obviously driving the boat whilst I sat with Elena, talking about the adventure we just had. Elena and I have seemed to bond over the adventure making us become closer, who could imagine at the start I didn't like her at all but now...we're close friends already.

I look over to Nate before getting up and walk towards Nate, I lean on the rail next to him before I say. "Well...I guess we don't go home empty-handed after all" I look up to Nate as he looks down to me with a smile before he pulls me, now facing each other. His hands on my waist as he replies with a large smile.

"I've realized...even if we didn't come home with treasure I wouldn't have gone back...empty-handed" he comes down to my height once again and kisses me with a lot more passion before we move away and watch the sun disappear.

And there we go, it's the end of Uncharted Drake Fortune, I'm going to miss writing this but... Violet is going to be gone for long as in the week I'm going to try and publish Uncharted Among Thieves. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	23. Sequel!

Hey guys, I thought I'd announce that the SEQUEL is up! it called 'not be believed' hope you all enjoy it


End file.
